Eternity
by Ailith Dragomere
Summary: When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder the only clue to where comes from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help.
1. Wishing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

**_Chapter 1: Wishing_**

_ :: :: :: :: ::_

The wolves howl in the darkened distance, calling their brothers to the battleground. They shall sing for the dead tonight, as I have done. I close my eyes to listen to the clear notes of the wolves. Their howls so simple and pure will do what my prayer cannot. I wonder how they can stand the sight of us, souls fighting, and for what? I don't even know anymore, I don't think I ever did.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
>As the seasons change - remember how I used to be<br>Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
>I've got nothing left - just an empty heart<em>

It has hardly been a year since I returned to Kyuuen, and yet, I can't stand to stay here. Is it right for a Captain to be ashamed of her subordinates? Is it right for me to stand here and weep for the lost when my arrows helped turn the land red?

No, I have no right to cry for the dead, to sing their souls back to the land, not when I helped speed them on their journey. I stand here, looking out over Hisan. There is not one patch of land left untouched by the carnage of the fight. I guess the field has been aptly named, The Hisan Cliffs, seeing as happiness is stolen from any who set foot there.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
>There's nothing more for me - lead me away...<br>Or leave me lying here_

The howls begin to grow quiet as the song finishes. The darkness still chokes the land; I can feel it suffocating me when I try to breath.

"Have we not lost enough?" My lungs burn as I shout to the silent sky. "What is the point of this meaningless fight? Why must we paint the earth red?"

My legs can hardly hold my weight anymore and soon collapse beneath me. I am tired of fighting, tired of the bloodletting, of returning to the town with news of more death. I'm tired of seeing the pain in the faces of the families who have lost husbands, brothers, fathers and friends to this fight. I don't know how many more children I can hold as they cry over the loss of their parents and siblings.

My voice is rubbed raw from the cries of battle and from singing every night for the past year. Will this darkness ever cease?

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
>There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere<br>Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
>Lay right down - decide not to go on<em>

I stand, at the edge of the royal camp, and stare at the silent sky. The dawn approaches too fast, bringing the sounds of clanking metal and groaning soldiers who have slept far too little.

"Hisan looks incredible," one of the men grins, staring at the same sight I am. I wonder how two people can look at one sight and see something so different.

"It looks like more Reikon blood spilled because of greed."

The voice is dry, raspy as it tries to snap at the soldier. Is that really my voice?

"What do you know? You're only a child," the soldier spat. I felt the spit at my feet. I don't care if the men respect me or not, I don't need it.

"Oi! Gin! Show some respect for the Captain!"

"Leave it Hotaru, I don't need their respect."

I could feel her surprise as she stared at my back. I haven't cared for a long time and still no one sees. This is how it is here, in Kyuuen, if you care about respect, then make a point of showing off. You don't stay yourself in the camp if you want respect.

_Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
>There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"<br>If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

"When do you leave?"

"Why does it matter to you Commander?"

"The Admiral is calling for reports; you said last night you would start infiltration at dawn."

"The men are gathering now. If I said I would leave at dawn, I will leave at dawn."

She is newly promoted, shocked that, even though above her in rank, I still have the gall to snap at her.

"Don't look so surprised sweetheart."

She looks even more shocked.

"You are a Commander in the Hunter's army, doesn't mean you are above getting snapped at by your superior."

"Hai, Captain." She bowed and left without another word. The Admiral will be having words with me when I return. He always does when I anger the soldiers.

"Captain, we are ready to leave."

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
>Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle<br>To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for_

**_::Eternity::_**

The laughter drifted in from the deck. He knew he should be out there, knew he should pretend to be happy like the rest of them, but he couldn't. Staring out the window at his nakama and how close they all were how happy they all were, he didn't know how he could be a part of that today.

Normally, when he got into one of these moods, he could count on Zoro to relive some the feelings, but even the marimo was happy, watching their carefree captain running around the deck with Usopp and Chopper. He wondered if Luffy realized how much Zoro would do for him. If Luffy begged, Zoro would play with him, when Luffy had a nightmare, Zoro would hold him.

Robin and Nami were off on their own somewhere, their laughs gentle in the light breeze. Laughs like bells, sweet to the ears as he chopped the tomatoes for dinenr. However, even that couldn't keep his mind off his troubles. Normally he would be doting on his lovely ladies with the sweet silver bell laughs, but he knew it was hopeless. No matter what he did, the two would carry nothing but friendship for the cook.

He looked down at the food he was working with and immersed himself in work. His thoughts focused on the recipes for dinner, push away his problems for a while longer.

He didn't know how long he worked for when he heard shouts.

"Sanji!" He looked up and grinned at the beautiful red head standing in the door.

"Nami-swan!" he cried with little hearts in his eyes. "Are you hungry, Nami-swan?"

"Storm!" she replied and rushed back out. He followed her out and stopped at the sight.

Rain fell hard on the deck of the ship as thunder crashed, and lighting shone throughout the sky. It sounded like the heavens were fighting. Each crash of thunder was the sound of two swords, the lighting the flash of metal on metal. This storm didn't feel natural, bringing the sense of fear, and pain with heavy tears.

"You sense it to," a familiar voice sighed. "This storm isn't natural, the shinigami fight, and their tears are shed."

These would be a few of the only kind words he would ever get from the swordsman.

"You can hear the clashing of their swords and the flash of their arrows. When we hear the songs of the wolves, then their fight is over and the storm will be gone."

The two men threw themselves into the fray of their crewmates.

Everyone on the Going Merry was running back and forth, keeping the small boat steady on the rough waters of the Grand Line. Nami shouted orders from left to right, trying to keep the ship from capsizing. The men ran back and forth on the deck, following each order the best they could. Even Luffy was trying to help, though often getting himself into trouble. Zoro was heard more often than once calling for his young lover as the straw hat slipped.

Sanji was finding the fight against the storm a good way to avoid his thoughts, the thoughts that had been plaguing him every time he had a quiet moment.

Hours seemed to pass as the crew fought to keep their ship floating. Suddenly, he was pushed back, thrown across the deck until he hit the wall between the stairs. He threw his head to the sky just in time to see the flash of lightning that would have hit him if he hadn't been pushed back a second later.

When the lightning flashed, Sanji saw something in the clouds. It was a brief second, but the sight was clear. Two figures stood facing each other at the edge of a cliff. One held a swrod to the others throat, forcing the figure back to the edge.

The storm began to calm, the lightning ceased and the thunder went silent. Slowly the rain got weaker and the clouds rolled away. Behind the clouds was a clear night, the stars shining brightly, tiny points of light glittering in the sky. The crew could finally sit back and relax. The night was calm, lulling the crew into a feeling of safety and joy. Even Sanji felt his soul become lighter at the sight of the glittering stars.

Sanji heard a splash and spun to find Zoro jumping into the sea after the missing captain. The men were back on board in minutes, Luffy laughing as Zoro grumbled.

The storm had raged for hours and Luffy had too many close calls to count, and yet, it was only when things were calm that he fell into the dark sea below. Just looking at the pair, you could see the fear in Zoro's eyes as her wrapped a fresh towel around Luffy's shoulders, and pulled the boy to his chest.

Sanji felt the familiar jealousy pierce his heart as he watched them. He flirted, because he just wanted to find someone. He doted on women and complimented them because he hoped he could find one girl that saw him. He was a gentleman and he would always be kind to women, but he wanted to find someone he could hold as well as care for.

"Look!" Nami cried out, pointing at the sky. Everyone's eyes moved to the spot the navigator pointed at, grinning at the falling star.

"It's a shooting star!"

Luffy grinned the widest at Usopp's exclamation.

Robin smiled at the sky, "if you make a wish on a shooting star, it is bound to come true one day," she said and closed her eyes.

The rest of the crew closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Each had their own dreams, their own wishes. Many wished for their dreams to come true, others wished to see loved ones again, but one wish reached the sky, a wish so desperate, even the heavens could hear it cry across the stars.

_Wishing is a load of shit, but I will give anything a try to find her. Fucking shooting star, I wish I could find a woman interested in my heart as much as my fucking food, a woman to talk to and hold, a woman to love._

The star fell out of sight as the crew finished their final thoughts. Seconds later, something crashed into the sea sending a large wave against the side of the ship.

"What was that?" Nami cried as water shot into the sky a mile off.

"Should we go and see for ourselves, navigator-san?" Robin asked as the Merry rghted itself. Nami nodded her head in affirmation and sent Zoro to the helm.

"Sharp turn to port," she shouted to the swordsman. The boat jerked to the left sending anyone not holding onto anyting into the rails of the deck. The Merry once again evened out and was slowly moving towards the scene of the crash.

**_::END CHAPTER 1::_**

Kyuuen- eternity

Hisan- Misery

Reikon- Soul

_Sound the Bugle – Bryan Adams_

Please Review

The button is just down here

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 2: Broken**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

The Going Merry reached the spot Nami believed to be the sight of the crash, but nothing was there. Searching the water, there was no sign anything had fallen into the sea at this particular spot.

"Maybe if we keep searching, we will find something," Robin said as the Merry drifted with the currents.

Nami sighed, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. Sanji just leaned against the rail and watched the cold sea as they moved slowly through it. The happiness that had earlier permeated the air gave way to the tension and disappointment, soon after, it was just quiet. Zoro's snores filled the dock as Luffy's small wheezing snores followed in time. Even Sanji, jealous of the close relationship the men had, had a small smile as he watched the couple sleeping in each other's arms.

"Are you alright, cook-san?" Robin asked, leaning on the rail beside him. "You seem sad looking at captain-san with swordsman-san."

"No, I'm fine Robin-chan," he smiled gently. "Would you care for anything to drink, maybe a snack?"

"I think everyone would benefit from some of your food and the coffee," she agreed. "It has been quite a night."

Sanji just nodded and moved to the galley. When he opened the door, the mess that greeted him made him close the door to pretend it was a dream. The kitchen looked as if it had been hit with a tornado. Knives and food were everywhere. It would take quite a while to clean it by himself, and he refused to ask for help.

"Sanji, everything alright, you have that look you get when Luffy makes a mess of the kitchen," she said.

"It was just the storm, I will get the kitchen cleaned up and have coffee and snacks ready very soon Nami-san," he smiled and opened the door to get started.

"Why don't I help you, cook-san," Robin offered. "The job will be done much faster with a few extra pairs of hands."

"Generous as always my dear Robin-chan, but I could never…"

"Just say thank you and hand me a cloth," she smiled, cutting him off from his refusal. Sanji looked beaten down, feeling only slightly better than he looked. He just nodded and led the way into the kitchen where the two silently got to work. After an hour, the kitchen was spotless and Sanji had a tray of sandwiches and fresh coffee set out of the deck for the crew to eat.

"Thank you Sanji," Nami smiled taking a bite of her sandwich. Sanji grinned at the thank you from the beautiful Nami-san and nibbled at his own sandwich as he looked out over the sea again. The Merry had entered what seemed to be the sight of a ship wreck, old bits of timber and parts floating in the ocean, gently bumping against the thick sides of their ship. When they reached the center of the wreck, Sanji's eyes widened.

"Usopp! Get Chopper!" He cried as he stripped off his jacket.

"Sanji, is everything…" Nami was unable to finish her question as the blond cook jumped into the water. The splash woke Luffy up, making the captain rush to the sound to see if his crew was alright.

The deck was silent as Sanji swam. Three pairs of eyes followed the cook's path and saw what had made him cry out.

A girl lay stranded across the broken mast of the wrecked ship. Sanji pulled her onto his back and swam back to the Merry. What felt like was hours was only a mere five minutes when Sanji finally hauled the girl onto the deck.

The girl was beautiful by anyone's standards. Long black hair stuck to her face, carrying a gentle wave, even soaked as it was. She was tall with perfect curves. Her black tunic was ripped in multiple places, only the water keeping the shreds of fabric from falling away from her marred skin. Her dark jeans fared little better than her shirt, but at least they would hold. Her feet were bare and caked in blood. Sanji couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight making her look like some ethereal being, contrasting to the dark red cuts littering her torso and legs.

"Doctor!" Chopper cried when he saw her. "We need a doctor! Doctor! Help!"

Sanji ignored the reindeer, leaving the job of calming the doctor to the others, and tiled the girl's head up before lightly pressing on her chest. CPR was a crucial thing you had to learn when you worked in the middle of the ocean. Too many stupid customers fell into the ocean and it was the waiter's job to help them when no one else did, that included Sanji.

After two minutes of performing CPR, Sanji grew worried. Was she already lost to them? Sanji continued to try anyway. The crew seemed to hold their breath as they watched Sanji try to press the water from lungs. After too long, violent coughing filled the ship and Sanji was helping the girl to roll over. She hacked up what felt like gallons of water before she could breathe properly. Nami quickly curled a towel over her shivering shoulders.

"Are you okay?" the navigator asked gently. The girl looked up, her eyes darting around frantically.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where am I?"

"Hey, it's okay," Robin whispered gently. "Cook-san just pulled you out of the water. Do you remember what happened?"

The girl just pulled the towel farther around her shoulders, reveling in the feeling of safety she felt with the large black cloth covering her body.

"I…I…" she began. Her voice was quiet as she stuttered out a reply. "Don't remember."

Robin could tell the girl was lying, but wrote it off as fear. Whatever she was running from would not get her here.

"Do you have a name?" Nami asked gently.

"K…Kree," she replied, shivering in the cool night air.

"Kree, you look like you've been through some hard fighting recently," Nami smiled gently. "If you are okay with it, Chopper would like to check your cuts."

The girl just nodded and stood, but her feet collapsed beneath her, unable to hold her weight. Sanji was able to catch her before she hit the ground, but when she was back on her feet, she pushed him away and snarled.

"I can stand by myself," she snapped protectively take light steps. Sanji just stepped back and watched her walk carefully until Chopper's sharp glare made her stop.

"You will hurt yourself more," he told her firmly. "Sanji will help you to the infirmary."

"He lays one hand on me…"

"How about my help," Robin cut her off. "You need some no matter who helps you."

"I can walk on my own," Kree grumbled, each step stronger than the last.

_**::Eternity::**_

The crew had all fallen asleep soon after Kree and Chopper had retreated to the infirmary. Sanji, despite the late night, was up at the same time as every other morning to make breakfast. Once everyone else had been served, Sanji picked up the two plates he had set aside and left the kitchen. When he entered the infirmary, Chopper greeted him with a sleepy smile and gratefully took the plate the cook offered.

"You can wake her up if you want," Chopper said as Sanji placed her portion beside the bed.

"How are the scratches?" Sanji inquired looking at all the bandages showing through the clothes Nami had lent her the night before.

"They were deep, but the salt helped clean them and if they stay clean and heal properly, she won't even have scars." Chopper grinned.

"You are a truly amazing doctor Chopper," Sanji said setting a hand on her shoulder.

"That doesn't make me happy you bastard!" Chopper wiggled happily.

"Huh?" a sleepy groan sounded as Kree rolled over. "Waz goin'on?"

"I was just about to wake you," Sanji said. He started to go into full doting mode when he caught her eyes. The stormy blue-gray was a rare sight, and just seemed to catch you in their depths. They reminded Sanji of a stormy sea, more gray the blue, yet captivating. "Are you hungry?"

"No," she mumbled, but her stomach disagreed. At the first mention of food, her stomach growled loudly.

"I'll just leave it here, when Chopper says you are okay to leave, you are welcome on the deck. Luffy can't wait to meet you."

"He already has," she muttered.

"You haven't met him though, there is a difference," Sanji chuckled as she pulled the plate forward. Sanji left before she started to eat, giving her more space to enjoy the food comfortably.

"Thank you," she said. Chopper saw the blond smile gently at the girl. She was so quiet as she stared at the food.

"Aren't you hungry?' Chopper asked her.

"Yeah, of course," she nodded and began nibbling at the food. With how skinny she looked, Chopper worried she may have been a prisoner somewhere.

Kree was only able to eat half the food before she was full, offering the rest to Chopper before curling back up to sleep.

"Kree-chan, are you still tired?" he asked gently, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

She just nodded as her mind began to drift.

"Should I leave you alone?" Chopper wondered.

"Don't matter," she mumbled.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Chopper asked. She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes.

Chopper stared at the girl and wondered where she had been that made her feel like this. HE would have to talk to Sanji soon so he could warn the cook about her light diet.

"Oh, Chopper, is something wrong?" Sanji asked when the little doctor walked into the kitchen.

"I'm worried," he said.

"About Kree-chan? She looks strong and you are a good doctor. You'll set her right."

"Shut up bastard!" Chopper giggled happily. "That doesn't make me happy."

Sanji just smiled at the reindeer, waiting for the doctor to voice his opinions.

"Sanji-san?" Chopper finally asked.

"Yes Chopper?"

"Can you make smaller portions for Kree-chan? She couldn't finish breakfast."

"Of course, we'll work her up to a full meal." Sanji promised.

"Sanji-san?"

Sanji turned to look at the reindeer, and saw just how worried the doctor truly was.

"What are you worried about?"

"She's broken," Chopper said.

Sanji nodded remembering the look on the girl's face. The storm in her eyes raged strong, hiding what was plain to anyone that looked close enough. Something in her past was making her give up. Sanji had seen it before, not often, but enough, overwhelming depression that sent too many over the edge.

"Just watch her Chopper, once she gets used to us, she'll be fine," Sanji said, hiding his lies with a gentle smile. He would let the little doctor do what he could with the injuries he knew, and he would watch over her mental stability until she decided to leave them for good.

_**::END CHAPTER 2::**_

Please Review

The button is just down here

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 3: Friendship**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

Sanji was a gentleman, no woman could deny that.

No woman that is, except for Kree Hotaru.

"Go away!" she snapped as soon he walked up to her, one of his special drinks in hand, hearts in his eyes.

"Kree-chwan! I…"

"I know what you did and I'm not interested. How many times do I have to repeat myself."

"You looked thirsty is all," Sanji smiled. "Such a wonderful woman such as yourself should never be thirsty."

"You can dote all you want, I will always choose fucking saki over those fruity little…whatever you call them. At least I can get drunk off saki."

"A lady shouldn't get drunk on a pirate ship, one of these thugs might take advantage."

"Let them try, I'll kick all their asses," she growled. "Drunk or not."

"Kree-chan, of course you would, but allow me to do the honors."

Kree stared at the face of the blond cook and restrained from punching the man in his one "good" eye.

Over the course of the past two months, Kree had easily become part of the straw hat crew. She was just another bull headed, sharp tongue witch with a mouth to rival Sanji's when she was in a bad mood.

"I came off a ship where the entire crew would have your ass for that comment."

"I am just looking out for…"

"You're such an asshole! Go away before you piss me off more!"

Sanji was a gentleman, he would do as a lady asked, no matter who it was. However everything about Kree Hotaru made him want to scream. Every cell in his body cried for him to fight back, not to allow her to win this verbal dispute.

"I will leave you drink here in case…"

"Can't you take a hint you fucking blond? I am not interested in you're the fucking fruit drinks you make for the girls."

"I am simply trying to make you feel at home on the ship," Sanji said.

"If you want to make me feel comfortable here, than leave me alone!" she growled clutching the front of Sanji's jacket. "Do you understand yet or do I need to repeat myself again?"

"No, you have made yourself quite clear this time," Sanji replied as her brushed her hand aside, trying not to snap. He would not stoop to the marimo's level, he would not be a bastard to any woman, no matter how aggravating she turned out to be.

"It only took me two months," she decided. "I thought it was going to be years before it got through your fucking skull."

Sanji just lost it.

"What the fuck is your problem Hotaru!" Sanji snapped. "All I do is try and be a gentleman and you act like a spoiled child."

Kree went silent and stared at Sanji with a cigarette hanging from his lips. It had many far too long since anyone had surprised her and she couldn't hold back the smile that came across her mouth. All her anger had disappeared. She just sat against the rail and smiled.

"Right, of course you were," she said. Sanji strained to catch any hint of sarcasm, and slight tone of a scoff, but all he heard was genuine surprise.

Sanji's eyes widened at the comment, grunting in reply before walking off. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to refuse to look at her, refuse to talk to her, and he desperately wanted to pretend the infuriating nineteen year old on deck did not exist, but as he walked to the kitchen, he couldn't help but think about that smile. It had been the first time she had ever smiled for anyone but Chopper, let alone on deck.

Sanji's thoughts stayed on the smile and felt his stomach do a flip as he thought about it.

Robin and Nami had each smiled at him before, but neither compared to the smile Kree had shown him. It was sweet, gentle, and it was real. There were no feeling she was trying to prtray with that smile, just a light happiness Sanji had started to fear would never show. The only questions Sanji had now were, what had he done to bring it out and what could he do to see it again?

A few minutes after Sanji began preparing the food, the galley door opened quietly and the light patter of bare feet on wood stepped inside. He knew the footsteps to be Kree's, the identification reinforced by the sound of the door closing so silently one had to strain to hear the click.

"Hotaru," he greeted, trying to stay mad, trying to hide that he was happy she had followed him.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted any help." She said. Sanji just shook his head as he stirred the pasta. Kree sighed heavily and sat down at the table, staring at Sanji's back intently. She seemed annoyed about something, and Sanji hated the feeling of being watched by those stormy eyes.

"Can I help you?" he snapped, turning around to look at her. He had decided if she wanted a fight, he would give her one.

"We were making such good progress, what happened?" she grumbled, propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"P…Progress?" Sanji sputtered almost angrily, highly annoyed with the woman sitting at his table.

"You were just starting to open up," she groaned. "You're snapping at me."

"I shouldn't have done that," he told her. "I'm…"

"You apologize I am going to slap you," she interrupted, her annoyance turning to sharp anger. "I was happy, okay? For the first time I felt like I would have someone who wouldn't treat me like some fragile doll or almighty leader or an invalid with depression."

Sanji saw the anger swimming in her eyes. It was not directed at him, but there was only so much time before she blew.

"You snapped at me," she repeated. "You treated me like another member of this goddamn crew. I wasn't fragile or weak or untouchable."

"What are you saying?" Sanji asked.

"I want to be treated like everyone else, none of your goddamn flirting, or the special favors, no doting or anything." She told him. "I just want a fucking friend, okay? I don't need Nami or Robin to pull me around like some shopping crazed ass, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy have the brain capacity of five year olds and I can stand on ly so much time with them. I mean I like Chopper enough, but he is so innocent and what kind of conversations can you have with this great doctor whose own experiences are about the same as a ten year old boy? Zoro…well…I can sense a fight if I even tried to talk to him, I mean, if I really needed to, he would probably listen, but what kind of help would he really be? The marimo's a fighter, not a talker. I guess I thought you would treat me like a normal person, was a wrong?"

"Wrong about what?" Sanji asked, his voice was gentler now. She had seemed to heal, but the pain was still there, just hidden well beneath her strength. She was still broken, walking the line of depression everyday.

"Am I wrong to assume that you could ever see me as just another nakama?"

"Is that what you want?" Sanji asked.  
>"More than anything," she agreed. "I know I've been a fucking bitch, but it is really so much to ask to just be normal?"<p>

Sanji turned back to the food as Kree thought about what she would say next.

"Who wants to be normal?" Sanji wondered when she didn't speak up.

"Me," she replied. "I...I just…don't want to be alone anymore."

"You are never alone on this ship," Sanji said.

"Like I said though, Nami and Robin are content to shop, I can't really have a deep conversation with Usopp, Chopper or Luffy, and Zoro…"

"The marimo speaks for himself," Sanji agreed setting a bowl of pasta in front of her. "Try it, I need to know if the cream sauce is right," he said. "It's a new recipe and there is something different from the way those locals made it."

Kree stared at the cook, but took a tentative bite. It tasted different from the Islander's sauce, but it was hardly bad, in fact, the spices he had added to the cream and the cheese he'd used just made it ten times better. The entire plate was gone before Sanji could turn back to the sink.

"Good, you ate, Luffy was starting to worry." Sanji said setting a second bowl in front of her. Kree stared at it not sure if he wanted her to eat more or not.

"Go on, you need food and once dinner starts, you will hardly get much more than this. We need to get some meat back on your bones so for a few days you will be my taste tester, a second option for the new recipes."

"Sanji, I…"

"I mean, how else am I going to grow to tolerate you?" he smirked.

Kree looked up in surprise and broke out into a grin.

"You don't have to sound so put out bastard," she smirked.

"Tell me what you think of this sauce. It's a spicier sauce and I'm not sure if it has enough heat." Sanji said and turned back to his third sauce as Kree ate silently.

"I think it needs something more," she finally said. "Something's missing."

Sanji watched the ebony haired woman stare at the spice rack, every few seconds sniffing a different spice until she finally decided on one. She set it beside her plate and sprinkled just enough to taste on the red sauce. She took another bite and chewed slowly, savoring the taste before thrusting her plate at Sanji.

"I'm not a cook, but Celia taught me a little bit. How does this taste?"

Sanji took a small bite off the plate and agreed that it seemed complete.

"What did you put on it?"

"Chili powder," she replied handing his the spice jar. Sanji took it gratefully and added it little by little until the sauce was perfect.

"Welcome to the kitchen Hota…"

"Kree," she cut him off. "If we are going to be friends, I'd like it if you called me Kree."

"Then you will call me Sanji, instead of bastard?" the cook asked.

"I'd be happy to," she grinned and finished off her second plate.

Sanji was happy to see her smiling, his earlier question answered. Without cause, Sanji found himself thinking that he was glad to have a woman who didn't want him to flirt. He liked the idea that Kree was happy just being his friend. Thinking about Nami and Robin, Sanji wasn't sure if her could count either as a friend. Sure they were nakama and if he needed help, they would help him, but he wouldn't talk to them.

No, it was Kree who would be there when he needed to talk, when he needed to swear and cuss about Zoro. What surprised him most though, was that he didn't find it odd.


	4. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 4: Guilt**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

A painful cry pierced the air around the Going Merry.

The crew shot awake at the sound, hearts rapidly beating when they recognized it as Kree. In the time they had known her, any time they were attacked on her watch, she would dispatch their assailants on her own unless the attack was by an entire crew of pirates or Marines. For her to be yelling, there was danger.

Once on deck, the crew looked around for a large fight or someone trying to sneak around the ship, but instead found only Kree clutching her head until her knuckles turned white.

"Hotaru," Sanji whispered trying to get close enough to see what was wrong.

"Stay back!" she screamed when his fingers brushed her bare shoulder. The blond jumped back from her vicious swipe and saw how violently her body was shaking.

The storm raged strong in the depths of her eyes, growing darker as if her body was being taken over.

"Please, get away from here," she rasped. "Before something bad happens."

"Kree, what is going on, what's wrong?"

"So dark," she whimpered, clutching her head tighter. "It hurts, it hurts so much."

"Kree," Chopper cried. The girl had become his big sister, sitting in the infirmary with him and talking about remedies she had learned in other places. He liked it when they sat together, she would smile and laugh as he told her stories of Doctorine. She gave him advice when he had a question or when they docked and he was hungry, she would lend him a few coins for a snack. When he had nightmares, she would open her arms and allow him to snuggled in with her.

To the rest of the crew, Kree was closed off, refused physical contact, and she never smiled. Chopper cared deeply for her, having seen his big sister scared, happy and vulnerable.

"Chopper," she begged. "I…I can't…hurts…get away, please."

The crew watched her as her eyes grew darker and her body relaxed. She seemed to have collapsed from the strain. Her body rolled to the deck, and went still.

Seconds turned into minutes and nothing happened. The ship was completely silent as the crew waited for something to happen. Chopper had performed a check, but found nothing to warrant this behavior.

"Kree," Sanji whispered, touching her shoulder lightly.

Everything seemed to happen in that single moment. As soon as Sanji touched her shoulder, her eyes flew open, her pupils unfocused as she drew her knife and attacked the cook. Zoro was in the fight without hesitation, matching blades with the nineteen year old. If her had been a second slower, Sanji would have lost a finger if not the whole hand, and the cook seemed to know this.

"What the Hell!" Zoro yelled pushing her back into the rail, but she was too far gone.

"Fuckers!" she screamed. "You've spilled enough blood! No more! I won't let you!"

"Kree, what is wrong with you?" Zoro growled as she swiped at him again. With a flick of his sword, the knife flew from her hand and slid across the deck. She snarled deep in her throat and launched herself at Zoro, catching him around the neck. Luffy lunged at her, but she twisted away and the rubber captain just flew over her and landed against the rail at her back.

"Luffy, grab her from behind!" Sanji called as he held a shaking Chopper to his chest.

"Sanji!" the reindeer cried. "Why is she doing this?"

The blond just rubbed a gentle hand over the doctor's back.

"She isn't herself Chopper," Sanji replied as he watched her fighting with Zoro and Luffy. No one else wanted to get involved and make the fight into more than it already was. Kree had been sailing with them for about four months by this point, to the Straw Hats, she was a nakama, family. The woman that stood before them now was not Kree, not the woman they had grown to care for. As stoic and closed off as she was, she would never attack a crew mate. She had proved her loyalty to them more times than the cook could count, and more recently, she had become his friend as well. They had mutual respect for each other, drinking when things got rough, or just talking when she needed to talk about an issue she couldn't talk to Chopper about.

"Luffy, restrain her!" Zoro repeated as fought Kree off.

"You kill and you kill and leave to reprieve!" she hissed dangerously as she drew a sword from seemingly nowhere. It was beautiful piece of word, ebon gray blade with an obsidian hilt engraved with Celtic Knots. "When will it end! When can this war be over?"

"Luffy!" Zoro snapped as Kree thrust her sword at him. The rubber man watched as his nakama's swords clanked against one another.

"Get the word away from her shit-head!" Sanji yelled at the swordsman. "Luffy can't do anything while she holds a blade!"

Zoro clenched his teeth to keep from rounding on the cook. All his focus had to be on Kree at the moment as he thrust his sword at her hand, trying to catch her hilt and send the blade to rest with her knife.

"Robin, can you get her sword away from her?" Zoro yelled across the ship. The architect looked at Zoro with uncertainty, but nodded, a silent promise to try. Seconds later an arm shot from the deck and caught Kree's wrists, tightening until she lost grip on the hilt of her sword.

"Kagirinai!" she cried and the hands pulled her to her knees. A second pair of hands wrapped around her feet and held her in place.

The crew stared at the woman with fear, never had they had to bring one of their nakama to their knees like this, still fighting a fantasy too real for them to see it wasn't reality.

"Get off me you bastard!" She growled dangerously. "I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!"

Zoro just stared her straight in the eyes and slapped her across the face. Luffy had to hold Sanji back from beating Zoro's head in as he slapped her other cheek.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed. "Why?"

"You are out of control!" Zoro growled grabbing her jaw. "Snap out of it Kree!"

She pulled her jaw from his hand and growled dangerously.

"Why did you kill her? You mother fucking bastard! You killed my sister! You killed Ithica!"

"What are you saying, Kree?" Zoro snapped as he slapped her again. "Get a hold of yourself."

Slowly her eyes closed. Zoro slapped her one last time and her eyes flew back open, the calming storm returned. Her body relaxed, held up only by Robin's Devils Fruit.

"What did I do?" she rasped. She couldn't look up in fear of the persecution she would find in their eyes.

"Kree?" Robin asked gently.

"Robin, please tell I didn't hurt anyone." She begged.

"Everyone is safe, are you hurt?" Robin asked.

"Only my pride," Kree replied and the hands loosened. She sounded tired, but she was herself again.

"What happened?" Sanji asked as Chopper wiggeled out of his arms.

"I…I don't know," she whispered. "It was so dark."

"You are lucky Zoro was here," Nami snapped as the girl collapsed.

"I'm sorry," she rasped. "I'm so sorry."

Luffy just smiled down at her. "Not your fault, you weren't yourself."

"No, you're wrong," she said. "grief, guilt, pain, rage, I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore. When we next land, I'll leave you and you will never have to deal…"

"No." Luffy stated. "You are staying."

"Why would you want me to?"

"Everyone has darkness, you just have to learn how to control it." Robin smiled.

"I'm not like you, I can't explain it, but it is different."

"Then we will figure this out together," Sanji said helping her sit up.

"We should all get some sleep," Robin said as Chopper curled up in her lap.

The rest of the crew agreed with Robin and soon only Kree, Sanji and Chopper were left on the deck.

"They hate me," Kree sighed. "Not that I blame them."

"They don't hate you," Sanji said.

"We were scared," Chopper said clutching her waist.

"I attacked Zoro," she said.

"The marimo can hold his own. He didn't even use two swords." Sanji shrugged. "What happened, Kree?"

"I don't know, my head hurt," she began. "It just seemed to get worse until it spread to my body. God, it burned, everywhere, and then I heard footsteps, then my name. Something brushed my skin, and it hurt. Then I went numb."

"Is that all you remember?"

"I went cold, so cold, and I saw the blood, so much, covering the field, I…I lost it," she rasped, her eyes haunted from the memories. Sanji curled his arms around her waist hesitantly, afraid she would push him away. When she leaned back and curled into her chest, holding Chopper in her arms, he just chocked down his surprise and tightened his grip.

He felt Kree start to shake, thinking she was cold, he pulled his jacket it off and placed it around her shoulders. She curled into the jacket's warmth, but continued to shake. Sanji felt his shoulder grew wet and knew what was happening to his friend.

"Kree," he whispered gently. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be afraid anymore," she rasped as her sobs increased. With Sanji holding her tight, and Chopper curled up in her lap, Kree felt safe to cry. These two were her friends. They wouldn't laugh at her for showing pain, wouldn't call her weak for being vulnerable. She was human in their arms, human and free.

Sanji held Kree for an hour before the sobs subsided and made way for quiet snores. With a smile, Sanji gently lifted her and a sleeping Chopper up bridal style and moved into the girl's quarters to put them to bed. It only took him five minutes to tuck the pair in. When he turned to leave, something grabbed his wrist and prevented him from leaving.

"Stay here," Kree mumbled. "Please?"

"You sure?" Sanji asked, staring her in the eye. She just nodded, her eyes drooping.

"Please," she repeated.

"Okay," Sanji agreed and slipped off his shoes before slipping into the bed. With Chopper snuggled into her chest, Sanji lay behind her and curled an arm protectively around her shoulder so his fingers just brushed Chopper's back. She smiled lightly at the embrace and leaned into it.

"Get some sleep now," Sanji whispered.

Kree nodded, curling her arm around Chopper and closing her eyes.

When her breathing had evened out and he knew she was asleep again, Sanji laid his head against the pillow and fell asleep to the sound of Kree's snores.


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

**WARNING: M rating implied!**

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 5: Truth**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

It had been two months since Kree had attacked Zoro. The crew had finally relaxed enough to allow things to go back to normal, or, as normal as things could get when your captain was a seventeen year old rubber man with the mind of a five year old.

The day was sunny, clear skies and the bluest ocean. Sanji stepped out onto the deck and saw Kree looking at the sea, contemplating something. Her shoulders were slumped and she seemed tired, maybe sad. Instead of bringing attention to her strange mood, he simply walked over and stood beside her.

"What, no shouting about how beautiful and amazing I am? No stupid drinks or snacks to make me feel special?" she spat venomously. "No telling the world just how amazing and perfect the women in your crew are when the fact is, one is useless, one is broken and one is ice cold?"

"You know I know better than to do any of that by now," Sanji reminded, winding an arm around her waist. She leaned into the embrace, a normal occurrence lately. After that night, Sanji, Kree and Chopper had all grown closer. "You looked like you could use some company though." Some of Kree's tension dissipated and her lips quirked up for a second, but Sanji caught it.

"This is exactly what I need," she sighed, and leaned her head back against his chest.

"What to tell me what's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Miss my family," she sighed.

"If you want to go home, all you have to do is ask," Sanji sad a little sadly. HE didn't want her to go, but he also wouldn't stop her if it would make her happy.

"It's not that simple." She sighed. "I lost them."

"If they're lost, then we'll find them." Sanji said hugging her waist.

"They are dead Sanji," she replied sadly. "You remind me of Damien, he was an amazing swordsman, and a great friend."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't be sorry," she cut him off. "He was a gentleman, did everything for his crew, and for me. I loved him a lot, and I guess his death hit the hardest."

Sanji felt a knife pierce his chest at her words. "He seems amazing," Sanji whispered, trying to sound happy.

"He was perfect, and like you, there was someone who cared for him deeply. Autumn loved him and he didn't see it until it was too late. They shared their first and last kiss together as she died."

"That must have been…"

"Hard, watching her die when Damien had just found her, it was the hardest thing I had ever watched. His heart was broken, he wasn't my brother anymore, he was just a ghost."

"Your brother?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, Damien was my baby brother. He died trying to get revenge for Autumn. I loved him so much, Sanji, and he's gone."

"Kree, it's okay to feel grief. I bet he is watching over you."

Kree just shrugged and looked up at Sanji.

"Promise me something?" she asked, burying her face in his chest. She breathed deeply, taking in the smell that was the cook. Nicotine and spice, it was just so addicting, she didn't what she would do if he died. "Don't be like him Sanji, open your eyes." She begged. "Please don't wait like Damien…"

"Kree, I…" The girl just pulled away and nodded.

"I understand," she sighed. "I just thought…never mind…I'll go."

Sanji grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to look him in the eye. After gaging her feelings, he took her jaw between him thumb and pointer and pressed a kiss to her lips. He waited for her to reciprocate, but she didn't move. Sighing, he pulled away and was met with Kree's harshest glare.

_She's mad at me, but I was so sure…_Sanji's thoughts were cut off by a Kree's lips on his, pulling him into a hard kiss. When he finally realized what was happening, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He flicked his tongue between his lips and ran it across her bottom lip. When she parted her lips, Sanji took advangtage of the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the cherries she always had for dessert. Sanji traced the muscles of her stomach, stopping at her pant line and pressing his thumbs into her hips earning a quiet groan from the woman. Kree instantly pulled away, her glare still firmly in place and smacked him. Sanji thought something was wrong and tried to avoid her eyes with no luck. She grabbed his chin and stared him straight in the eyes, fury replaced with something darker, and much more enticing.

"Not on the fucking deck, shitty bastard," she growled dangerously. "Kitchen, now."

_**::Eternity::**_

The crew finally landed on the next Island later that afternoon. Sanji and Kree walked out of the kitchen at the call, a little disheveled as they straightened and smoothed out their clothes, but looked incredibly more relaxed than they had that morning. When Chopper asked what they had been doing, the crew looked around uneasily, not sure how to answer the innocent doctor until Kree just smiled down at him, telling him they had been talking, a lie the rest of the crew (excluding Luffy who was just as clueless as the doctor) quickly agreed to. It would become the normal answer when the two disappeared together in the future.

That had been three days ago, however. The Island they had docked at was a major Marine town, and everyone but Luffy agreed it was too dangerous to leave the ship without knowledge of the town's layout. Kree, being the only one in the crew the Marines wouldn't suspect had offered to map out the town for escape routes, maybe a map, and places they could stay to hide. After discreetly moving their ship to a small cave close to the harbor, Kree had left to infiltrate the town.

Kree hadn't returned since that first day and the crew was starting to worry. None dared venture away from their spot in the cave, knowing it would be bad without the information Kree was supposed to bring back. If any of them were too get caught, they would be unable to do anything if Kree were truly in trouble.

"We have to go find her," Sanji decided on the third night. "She has been gone for too long."

"What if she is just staying somewhere?" Nami said. "This is a marine town, she has to be careful to not draw attention to herself or our position."

"No, Sanji is right, something doesn't seem right," Zoro agreed. "Tonight a couple of us should go and try to find her."

"I want to go," Luffy decided.

"No!" The crew cried in unison.

"Too dangerous," Robin agreed. "You have the largest bounty."

"Then who?" Usopp asked.

"If Kree is in trouble, Robin's Devils Fruit will be a major asset." Nami said. "As well as Zoro or Sanji in case they run into trouble."

The three nodded in agreement, they all knew something was wrong with their friend for her not to have returned. They were going to find her and bring her back, their lives be damned.

"After dark," Nami decided. "You can use the cover of the night to hide better."

_**::Eternity::**_

The trio had just entered the main town when they found Kree's picture plastered on every newspaper stand.

**Mysterious Stranger Arrested:**

**Suspected of Piracy**

"This isn't good," Sanji said looking at the picture. The woman's face was hidden by a black cloak, but the trio recognized the clothes as the same ones Kree had been wearing when she left.

"This paper is from today," Robin said. "By the shape of her clothes, it seems she was arrested yesterday in the late afternoon."

"What do we do?" Zoro asked staring at the picture.

_**::Eternity::**_

The trio spent two hours scouting the town for news about Kree. As they came to the Marine Bas, they finally got the break they'd been hoping for. Two Ensigns were guarding the Main Gate to the base. Surrounded by trees, it was easy for them to slip into the branches and sneak close enough to overhear the guards.

"_That pirate doesn't stand a chance!"_ The first Ensign laughed.

"_I don't know, she's been on the post for two days now and the Captain still hasn't gotten a word out of her."_

"_She's a pirate, no doubt about it. That dove on her right arm has got to be proof of that."_

"_Good craftsmanship, and that cloak, some fine material."_

"_Must belong to a real strong crew with that kind of art work,"_

"_The Captain is getting itchy for answers; I wonder who she is to have the captain so interested."_

"_Think she is one of those straw hat pirates? That Straw Hat Luffy's bounty is growing and Rorona Zoro's too."_

"_With the kind of skill she used to evade the captain, she must be part of some skilled crew. No way is she alone."_

"Kree, it must be her," Sanji hissed.

"_Has the captain decided her execution date yet?"_

"_Not yet, wants to make sure he gets answer first no doubt."_

"_Wish we were higher up, then we'd know what was going on."_

"_No way, I want to stay as far away from her as possible. She looked dangerous, even after thirty whacks, she was still tight lipped and sneering."_

"_She isn't that scary, Captain was going easy yesterday, tomorrow afternoon, she'll be in for it. No food or water since she was arrested, she'll be begging for it within a few days."_

"Not Kree," Zoro stated. "Not when she eats so little already."

"She'll be fine, we'll get her out before anything happens," Sanji stated.

"The post," Zoro said. "If she is on the post, she'll be in the courtyard."

"Courtyard?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, the same kind I was in when Luffy found me." Zoro said.

"Whacks, you don't think they mean…"

"I think it is exactly as it sounds," Robin winced. "We need to get her out soon."

Sanji and Zoro nodded in agreement as they slipped out of the tree. Using the darkness to their advantage, they slipped over to the wall and began climbing. When they reached the top, skillfully avoiding the lights they found a small nook they could slip down into. It was just large enough to fit all three pirates, and from there, they could see the entire courtyard, including Kree hanging from the post at the center, her feet dangling off the ground by only a few inches. Her clothes hung off her battered body in tatters, and blood crusted over the various gashes along her back, legs and arms. She was paler than normal, hunched over, no energy to stand up.

"Those bastards," Sanji hissed, his muscles shaking with rage.

"We'll be of no use tonight, look around and try to memorize the Guard rotations. We can't leave her more than another day." Robin agreed.

"We can hardly leave her for even one more day," Sanji hissed.

"No, Robin is right, tomorrow night is soon enough. If we try anything tonight, we forfeit our lives and probably hers as well." Zoro sighed. He understood how Sanji was feeling, if the roles were reversed and that was Luffy instead of Kree, nothing would have kept the swordsman sitting idly by as his lover was put through hell.

_**::Eternity::**_

The trio stayed atop the wall all night and into the next afternoon, sleeping in rotations so they could watch for guards. It was late afternoon when a man entered the courtyard, a long leather whip coiled in his hand.

"_Is she ready for questioning?" _The man asked the Marines guarding her.

"_Yes sir!" _They saluted and stepped away from her, allowing the Marine full access.

The man stood right in front of her and smirked._ "Do try to be more helpful today, dear. I'd hate to have to do any more damage to your pretty little body."_

Kree picked up her head slowly and glared daggers at the man in front of her.

"_Go to Hell, _bastard_," _she spat, spitting at his feet. The man growled and sent the whip cracking into the air. Kree winced, remembering the pain of the whip.

"Kree…"Sanji rasped as the Captain set himself behind her_. _Robin could only watch in horror as her nakama went through this alone.

"_Now, dear, where are they hiding?" _the Captain demanded_._

"_Who?" _Kree snapped_. "You ask these damn questions, but I don't know what the fuck you are talking about."_

_**CRACK**_

The whip cut into her back, opening a fresh wound. Kree had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"_Where are they hiding, girl?"_

"_Who?" _Kree growled.

"_Your crew, where is your crew?"_

"_What are you talking about? I just came to see the town!"_

_**CRACK**_

"_Don't start with lies darling, just tell me where they are and all this will stop."_

"_I told you, I am alone, my family is waiting for me back home."_

"_Just tell me where they are and you will be free, my darling."_

"_I don't know what you are on bastard, but I am not your darling!"_

"No, what is she doing?" Sanji hissed. "Why is she protecting us?"

_**CRACK**_

"_Where are they? Where are the Hunters?"_

"_What Hunters? I don't know what you are talking about!"_

"_The Hunter Pirates," _The Captain smirked_. "Where are they hiding?"_

"Hunter Pirates?" Zoro whispered. "He can't mean…"

"Hunter Pirates," Sanji asked. "What are those?"

"But they're a myth," Zoro said. "Just a story used to scare children away from the sea at night."

"No one knows who they are. There is a bounty on the head of any woman carrying their mark, because no one knows their faces. People call them phantoms, coming and leaving under the cloak of darkness, making no sound as they steal lives." Robin explained, staring at the courtyard. "Few know what they really are. I met someone once, he called them the Reapers. They hunt the souls of the damned. They have a few names, Grim Reapers, Soul Reapers, Reapers, Soul stealers, Hunters."

"Kills are quick and deadly, first shot kill kind of stuff," Zoro stated. "Their weapon range is endless, each member skilled like any pirate crew of the Grand Line."

"It's the captain that is truly incredible," Robin rasped.

The crack of the whip echoed off the walls again.

"_Where do they rest Captain? Where is your loyal crew waiting for you?"_

"_I told you, you're wrong. I'm not this phantom you believe in. Those women don't exist, they are a legend, a story used to scare children."_

_**CRACK**_

"_Where are they hiding?" _The Captain demanded_. "Where is the Gate? Where is the Eta-naru bow?"_

"_You are crazy, it doesn't exist, that weapon is a dream, a rumor created to send Pirates and Hunters to their deaths." _Kree shouted and the whip came down on her back.

"_Don't lie to me!" _The captain yelled.

"_I have seen so many go looking for that myth and never return, you have to be crazy to go after it," _she panted, losing her will to fight.

"_I have searched for five years to find it, to find you. The key, a woman form the Hunter Crew. The rumors point to you, Captain Kree Kurogari," _The Marine Captain smirked and brought the whip down harder, earning the first scream from Kree's lips.

"_My name is Kree Hotaru," _she hissed_, "I am not this Kurogari woman you are talking about!"_

"_Kurogari, a world class bowman, with an affinity for knives and fighting, a true warrior and silent as they come. She has one distinct marking on her right shoulder, Ho-Ta-Ru," _The Captain smirked, stressing each syllable of her last name. _"The outline of the Lunar Dove, with a four leaf clover set in the center of its chest. The same tattoo you carry on your right shoulder, Kurogari."_

Kree shook, clenching her teeth in rage.

"Impossible," Robin gasped. "She just can't be, Kurogari doesn't exist."

"It must be a coincidence," Zoro said.

"_I won't tell you anything!" _Kree yelled.

_**CRACK**_

"_It seems we hit a sore spot, where are they Kurogari?"_

"_I don't know," _she growled_. "Dead, scattered across the Grand Line."_

"_I will find it with or without your help, if you tell me where the Gate is, things will be easier for you."_

Kree grit her teeth and glared.

"_You will never find it, not without the coordinates." _Kree smirked_. "Besides, even if you manage to get the coordinates, you will never reach the Gate at the center of the maze, not without the key."_

"_What key?" _The captain snarled.

"_The map key handed down from Captain to Captain. Only a Hunter Captain can read the map key, and I would rather die than see you reach Kyuuen while you are still breathing."_

"_The legends are true then,"_ he smirked,_ "it really does exist."_

"War rages and blood prevails. The land is split and the heart of Kyuuen is breaking. Just a broken soul to lead a broken people. Seems fitting," Kree muttered. "Grief, Gulit, Pain, and blood rule the darkness now, and the darkness of a Reaper is violent, dangerous. Dare you go there when darkness fights for the power to rule?"

"He face was so haunted that night, so afraid of the darkness." Sanji whispered. "_I'm not like you, I can't explain it, but it is different_. That's what she said when you told her to control the darkness."

"How could we forget, it was so strange," Zoro agreed.

"So they are real," Zoro said. "She's not human."

"_That is enough for today, you have been oh so helpful, dear_," The Marine Captain smirked and pressed his lips to her forehead affectionately. "_When you bring me to Kyuuen, and gain the power of your ancestors, we shall rule the World Government together_."

Sanji felt his stomach churn as Kree paled, unable to move away from the Marines touch.

"Bastard," he growled dangerously as Kree flinched, shaking in fear.

"Calm down, Sanji, you can't do anything for her right now." Zoro whispered as the Marine Captain left the courtyard with a cruel smirk and his subordinates got back in position, for the firt time, truly fearing for the life of their prisoner.

"_Sanji,_" Kree cried. _"Where are you? Please find me, I need you_."

Robin clutched her nakama's shoulder, but even her comfort didn't help him as he stared at Kree.

"Tonight, we can't leave here any longer," he said a tear rolling down his cheek.

Zoro had no words, no snarky comment to piss the cook off. This would be one adventure the crew would not hear in detail, one time he would allow to disappear.


	6. Fears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 6: Fears**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

It had taken three hours to infiltrate the base. Three hours too long for Sanji who was terrified for Kree. Dressed fully in Marine uniforms, the trio was able to slip around the base, unaware tey were being watched. Finally, they managed to reach Kree, using Robin's Devils Fruit to take care of the guards. Zoro and Sanji had easily taken up post by the reaper.

"S…Sanji? Zoro?" she rasped. "Is it really you?"

"Relax Kree, save your strength," Zoro hissed. "Do you think you'll be able to run?"

"Maybe, for a little bit," she whispered. Zoro nodded to show he had heard. Setting his hand on his sword, he waited until the guards set upon the wide wall they had hidden inside past them by. Once the Marines were out of eyeshot, Zoro took Wadou to the ropes. Sanji caught Kree before she could hit the ground, helping her stand.

"Now what?" Robin whispered. "There are guards everywhere."

"Now we get out of here," Zoro said as he led them towards the wall. Kree stumbled as they ran into the shadows, falling into Sanji's chest. The blond wrapped his arms around her, keeping her standing as they waited for the Guards overhead to pass.

"Are you okay?" Sanji whispered, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"It burns," she rasped. "Is there any water?"

"When we get out of here, you can have as much water as you can drink," Sanji promised. Kree snuggled into his touch, her entire body shaking from fear, exhaustion and the pain.

This was the weakest Kree had ever allowed anyone to see her, but she felt oddly safe with these people. Surrounded by the scent that was distinctly Sanji and the strength Zoro exuded without trying. Even Robin's sensual, yet dangerous aura relaxed her frayed nerves, making it easier for her to focus through the red fog.

Sanji felt Kree shivering in the cold night air and gently laid his jacket over her shoulders.

"We need to get her to Chopper," Robin whispered seeing the blood seeping through the black jacket. Sanji only nodded in agreement.

_**::Eternity::**_

While the friends were escaping from the base, two figures walked through the night.

"It's got to be her," the smaller of the two, a young girl with long auburn hair, hissed staring at the paper in her lover's hands.

"You don't know that," he friend hissed. "What if it isn't her?"

"Her ship is in the harbor," the first hissed.

"We don't even know if she joined them. We don't know what has happened to her. What if she returned?"

"She wouldn't, not without us!"

"We died!" the man snapped. "We are lucky to be alive right now, don't you get it? She thinks we are dead!"

"No, it has to be her," the girl said.

"Then we go to the ship tomorrow and ask for her."

"What if they refuse to tell us?"

"She's my sister damn-it! Don't you think I would have some proof to show them?"

"What proof?"

"Look, we will find her," the man sighed pulling the girl into his chest. "But we have to be gentle, we can't cause he too much surprise."

The girl went silent, knowing the effect it would have if they surprised the woman.

"She wouldn't believe us," she muttered. "So then what do we do?"

"We go back to the Inn, get some sleep and after lunch tomorrow, we inquire at the dock."

The girl nodded reluctantly and followed the man into the shadows and out of sight.

_**::Eternity::**_

The friends managed to reach the main gate of the base when the Captain's voice cut through the silence.

"Going so soon Kurogari-chan?" the smirk in his voice was obvious. "Aren't you wondering how I knew?"

"Knew what bastard?" she hissed, refusing to show any weakness to the Marine.

"Knew who you were, back in the town, when your mark was covered," he taunted. "It was your eyes Kurogari."

"M…my eyes?" she rasped, staring in disbelief. Sanji understood, her eyes were unique, if you knew about her eyes, the stormy gray-blue, never one single color. Upon looking at her eyes you are drawn into the storm.

"He had the same eyes, the poor lover lost at sea. They prayed for you Captain, every night they prayed for you."

"Mother Fucking Asshole!" Kree cried rushing forward, but Sanji held her back. "I'll kill you, you bastard! I swear I'll kill you and send your soul to the deepest pits of Hell!"

"If you do that, then how will you save them, Kurogari-chan?"

"Apparently you don't know everything!" Kree growled, her eyes turning ebony. "You hurt my crew! I will send you to Hell!"

"Kree, you're not strong enough," Zoro said as Sanji drew her into his chest. "We'll come back for them."

"Autumn and Damien, where are they?" she screamed. "What have you done with my nakama?"

The Captain just smirked and walked towards her.

"If you want to save them, then you will do as I say, exactly as I say it."

"Not a chance!" she snapped.

"Come on Kree, he's taunting you, we have to go before more come." Sanji said trying to pull the girl away.

"I can't leave them," she hissed. "They trusted me, and I can't leave them."

"We'll come back, when you are stronger, we'll get them back, Kree-chan." Sanji said as she leaned into his side.

"Think about it, Kurogari-chan," the Captain said. "All you have to do to save your friends, is take me to Kyuuen, take me to the Dark Sea and the home of the Soul Hunters."

"How do I know you aren't lying?" she demanded.

"Of course, here's your proof."

The Captain tossed something to the ground at Kree's feet. Robin picked the items up and showed them to Kree who's eyes filled with tears at the sight.

"What is it?" Zoro asked inspecting the crystals.

"Soul crystal, what makes a Hunter. Inside these crystals are the souls or Hunters inside Autumn and Damien. Without them, they are mortal, unable to call upon their true strength or their chosen weapon."

"Take your friend," the Marine said. "I will give you two days. If you haven't returned with your answer by midnight on the second day, your friends will die."

_**::Eternity::**_

They reached the ship in a matter of minutes. They were careful getting Kree onto the deck, and as soon as they were back on the Merry, Sanji pulled Kree into him and held her as tight as he could without causing her further pain. Her arms clutched at his waist as she sobbed into his shoulder, smearing blood on his shirt.

"Kree," he whispered comfortingly, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her shaking form. With noe further need to appear strong, the fear and pain took over. Chopper was already panicing over the state of her back and the fresh blood running down, making the older wounds burn fiercely.

"Doctor!" Chopper cried. "Doctor! We need a Doctor!"

"Chopper!" Sanji hissed. "You're the Doctor."

The tiny reindeer stared at Sanji for a few seconds, his large brown eyes blinking as if the cook was utterly crazy before the realization dawned on him.

"I'm the Doctor!" he cried and bounced on the pair.

"Home?" Kree rasped, keeping her face buried in Sanji's chest.

"We're home," Sanji promised. "Chopper is really worried about you, love. Let him get a look at those nasty cuts on your back."

"Please don't go, Sanji," she begged weakly, tightening her arms around his waist. He simply picked her up bridal style and led the way to the infirmary.

"I'll stay right here," he promised, setting her on her side so Chopper could get a good look at her torn up skin.

"Promise?" Kree whispered her hand out, begging for contact. Sanji smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I promise, and when you get out, you and I will share a hammock if you are okay with that."

"I would be happy to," she smiled.

Sanji ran his thumb over her hand and smiled at her drooping eyes.

"Get some sleep, love, I'll stay here for the night in case chopper needs any help. Get better soon so we can save your friends."

Kree nodded as her eyes closed. Sanji made himself comfortable in the chair beside the bed, never removing his hand from hers as he watched Chopper working diligently, waiting until the reindeer gave him a task.

Kree slept through the night and late into the next day. A couple came to their ship asking for her, begging the to tell them anything they knew about her whereabouts.

"Come back tomorrow," Luffy told them.

"We'll ask around and tell you what we know!" Zoro translated. They had left reluctantly, but promised to return.

Nearly two hours after they left, Kree woke up to Sanji lying beside her, holding her waist gently. Feeling something not quite right with the embrace she had on the cook, she looked down to see a ball of fur curled up between them, sleeping soundly with her figners buried in the fur.

"Chopper? Sanji?" she rasped, tightening her grip, unable to believe her eyes. "They stayed here, all night."

"Of course they did, they love you," Robin smiled as she walked into the room. "I thought I would check in on you three, see if any of you were awake or in need of anything."

"How long has it been?"

"You slept through the night and most of the day since you got back to the ship. It's been four or five days since you left for the town."

"He must have been so worried," Kree sighed, looking down at Sanji.

"More than worried, he wanted to kill the Marine Captain for what he did to you."

"I was so scared you wouldn't come looking or that you be found and I would never get away from him," Kree said. "I guess you know about me now."

"Only, Sanji, Zoro and I, we agreed not to tell the others, yet." Robin said. "We felt you should tell them when you are ready."

"Thank you, Robin," Kree sighed.

"Can I see by any chance?" Robin asked sitting down. "The Eta-naru bow."

"The eternal bow, chooses an archer once a century." Kree said touching the obsidian crystal around her neck. "Made of obsidian wood, found only in Kyuuen, incredibly light and flexible, the bow string is the most durable material found in the Land of Souls, and even there it is rare. The leather for the grip is the highest quality found anywhere and the entire length engraved with the glyphs for accuracy, speed, and strength. The set of glyphs at the top and bottom are the most important though, the set together makes it unbreakable."

"What you use for arrows?' Robin wondered curiously.

"I don't," Kree replied. "The bow uses my spiritual energy to create arrows when I pull back the bow string."

Robin sat back, awestruck by the power of the Reaper's weapon.

"Robin, did I miss anything while I was sleeping?" Kree wondered.

"A couple came asking questions about you," she replied quietly. "We sent them away, telling them to come back later and we would ask around."

"Will they come back do you think?" Kree sighed.

"They seemed determined to get answers."

"Oi!" Luffy cried. "They're back!"

Kree went to stand, but Robin pressedher into the mattress, effectively waking up Chopper.

"Robin? Kree-chan?" The reindeer asked. "What's going on?"

"Doctor-san, you take care of Reaper-san, I'll go an see what the captain-san wants."

"What about Luffy?" the cook's familiar voice yawned.

"Captain-san is just calling out," Robin smiled. "I will go see what it is."

"Robin, I want to hear what they want. I don't know why, but I need to hear what business they have with me."

"Business who has with you?" Sanji asked as he pulled her into him.

"A couple came while we were sleeping asking about me. Chopper, can I leave?"

The reindeer was reluctant to say yes, so after testing to see if she could walk with minimal pain, he allowed her to leave. When Kree reached the lower deck of the ship, she could hear the loud arguing from the deck. Luffy's voice, serious as he argued with the couple, was matched by Nami's angry yells.

"What right do you have to demand anything?" Nami growled. "What makes you think we have your friend?"

"Don't lie to us!" A girl snapped viciously. "I know she is here! Let her go or I swear you won't make it to Kyuuen."

Kree heard Luffy give a deep throated growl before an all too familiar male voice spoke calmly.

"Enough of this Autumn. You want them to help us, not drive us away in anger." He growled at his companion. Kree felt her knees go weak, hearing those voices after so long, she wanted to deny it, she wanted to believe she was dreaming.

"Kree?' Sanji whispered. "Are you okay?"

"He said Autumn," she whispered stumbling forward. "But it can't be. Sanji, do me a favor."

"Anything," sanji promised.

"Go down there and stop this fight. Ask the man for proof that he knows me. If he shows you the Lunar Dove on his left arm, then he is a friend," she sighed, sitting on the deck, wincing at the pain in her back. Sanji looked upon her form worried about her condition until she looked at him with her sharpest look.

"Hurry up, before something bad happens," she hissed. "I will live, it's just a little pain and I am sitting down."

Sanji nodded reluctantly and stepped away from her, moving down the gangplank.

"We have information about the girl you are looking for," he took the couple as he walked down. He was surprised at how similar they looked to Kree. The man had her same ebony hair and the stormy gray-blue and the pale complexion. He was well built, at least 5'10" 6 feet at the most. The girl was striking with chocolate brown hair and evergreen eyes that went well with her light golden complexion. She was thin with the ghost of frightening strength under her tight shirt. She couldn't me more than 5"8, being nearly a head shorter than her companinon.

"Sanji!" Nami hissed. "What are you doing?"

Luffy glared daggers at the cook, but at the blond's pointed look, the captain stepped back and waited to see what Sanji would do.

"Where is she!" the girl demanded. "If you have hurt her I…"

"You'll what? Kill me? Send me to Hell? You'd have to fight a crew of skilled pirates who have fought their share of battles. How about you give me a reason to tell you what we know?"

"Our reasons are none of your business," the girl growled venomously.

"I believe it is, see, we aren't going to just tell you what you want to know. I want proof that you know her."

"Proof?" the man asked. "What kind of proof?"

"If you have to ask that, you are not the person I think you are."

"You know, don't you?" the man asked and began rolling up his left sleeve. "Have you seen the mark we share then?"

Sanji watched until the Lunar dove was uncovered and nodded appreciatively.

"The lunar dove, only the Captain is allowed to wear it, but I was under the imprssion she was the Captain," Sanji goaded.

"Kree is the captain!" the girl snapped.

"Autumn!" the man snapped and turned back to Sanji. "Kree is my sister and I am her first mate. I am allowed to bear the Captain's mark because I would pose as the Captain when things got bad. We share blood, either way, it is believeable. Now, what do you know about my sister?"

Sanji looked to Luffy for the final decition. The Straw Hat contemplated, finally nodding and leading the way onto the ship.

"Come on then," Sanji said. "Follow us."

The man followed first, leading his reluctant companion onto the deck. When they set foot on the lower deck, they looked around for the blond that promised answers to find him sitting beside a beaten up looking young woman. She smiled as he whispered in her ear, a smile the man had not seen in over ten years.

"K…Kree?" he rasped, swallowing the tears that would no doubt fill his eyes soon.

Kree looked up at the sound of her name. She had heard him talking, his deep calming tone ringing in her ears, but it had not prepared her for seeing him. Tears filled her eyes as Sanji helped her stand.

"No," she whispered. "I have to be dreaming."

"Nee-chan!" Autumn gasped. "What happened?"

"Later," Kree sighed staring at the couple. "Let me process the fact that you are really here."

Autumn went silent, she had expected a lot more when she finally found her Captain. She had expected surprise, shock, and then joy, not this utter disbelief, the pain, the fear. The man sstayed silent as Kree walked over to him, occasionally stumbling until she fell into him. Her eyes shot up at the feeling of warmth beneath her fingertips.

"D…Damien," she rasped. "You aren't a dream."

"Not a chance," he grinned, his entire body relaxing at her recognition. She broke into a wide grinned and threw her arms around his chest, hugging him as tightly as she could without pain. Sanji smiled at the sight and tapped her shoulder gently to get her attention.

"I am going to start dinner, will they be joining us?" he asked.

"Yes," Kree nodded. "Thank you Sanji."

"Try not to strain those cuts, Chopper might not talk to you for a couple days."

Kree's eyes widened in horror, making Damien wonder who this special man was that Kree felt horrified at the idea of him ignoring him.

"Don't even joke," she whined.

"I wasn't joking." Kree glared at him and looked up Damien.

"Dame! Sanji's being mean to me," she groaned.

"Don't look at me," he chuckled. "Maybe Autumn will help you."

"Damien!" the girl groaned as Kree looked at her. "Oh no! Oh Hell No!"

"Fine," Kree huffed making the trio laugh at her expense.

"Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luffy cried and ran at her, skidding to a stop right before he slammed into her. "Play with me! Play with me! Play with me!"

"No!" Chopper cried running out of the infirmary as Kree got the familiar glint in her eye. "Absolutely not, no wrestling until her back heals."

Kree smiled down at the doctor and scooped him up.

"I won't," she promised. "Chopper, I want you to meet my brother Damien and his girlfriend Autumn."

"That's Chopper?" Damien asked curiously. He could see why she would hate for the creature to ignore her, but he had no idea how the tenuki was managing to talk.

"Kree he is so cute!" Autumn gushed.

"That doesn't make me happy you bitch!" Chopper giggled, blushing ten different shades.

"Chopper is our doctor, a reindeer from Drum Island that ate the Human Human fruit."

"Interesting crew," Damien commented.

"You haven't even met them," Kree replied.

"Kree, we need to talk."

"Are there any others?" Kree asked setting Chopepr back on deck.

"No," Damine said. "We are the last three. Kree, there is war in Kyuuen."

"I know," she said. "I've fought in it."

"You went home?"

"Year and a half ago," she nodded. "Six months ago I was driven off the Hisan Cliffs, landing in the sea here to be found by the Straw Hat Pirates."

"And you made a life here?"

"How are they any different from us?" Kree asked. "Yes, I made a life with humans."

"Kree, we have to go back, Kyuuen will be destroyed if we don't." Damien said.

Kree nodded in agreement, her eyes serious as she stared Damien in the eyes. "With or without my crew, we will return to Kyuuen."


	7. Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 7: Hollow**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

Kree sat in front of Sanji, her eyes downcast.

"I'll understand if you hate me," she said.

"This is the reason you couldn't explain, wasn't it?" Sanji asked.

"What do you…"

"The reason you went berserk."

"When a Reaper lets the hate and pain, the fury and rage build up without something that calms their soul, the pain and darkness will overtake you and control you. You can't distinguish between friend and foe; you just see what pains you the most. For me, it is the ever flowing blood of my home Kyuuen. Kyuuen has been in civil war for three years now. The aristocrats, the Reapers, they have become greedy, self-centered, egotistical, and that hits the Reikon hard. The fear and rage over their treatment finally took over and they incited a rebellion. I returned home after losing my crew, believing them dead, to find thousands of Hunters and Reikon dead from an unnecessary war. It the Reapers job to guide the human souls to Kyuuen and then protect them until they return to the darkness."

"So your people haven't done what they were trusted to do, and now all you see is blood."

"I just can't understand why this war had to happen. The grief of seeing my people bleeding, the same people I grew up with and the souls I brought there, on those blody cliffs, built up. I am a Captain the second highest ranking officer in the Reapers, and I am disrespected. That hatred for the Reapers who have strayed built up with the grief. The pain of having no one who cared built up. I was either revered, or I was hated in the camp. No one saw me as a Captain, I was on a pedestal, and I just wanted to be a soldier."

"Now I understand, why you were so adamant about being treated like the men."

"How you treated me and Nami and Robin, it reminded me of the camp. I was on a pedestal I didn't deserve, because I was killing the souls I had brought to Kyuuen to find a better life before they rejoin the darkness."

"What are you when you are overcome by the darkness? You are not human, and you are barely a Reaper."

"Kuudou, you become a Kuudou."

"You become hollow," Sanji breathed.

"No emotions, no feelings except rage and pain and darkness."

"I won't let that happen to you," Sanji promised. "Not again."

Kree curled into his side and sighed deeply. Autumn wanted to hold off talking with her, afraid to break the two apart, but Damien said they couldn't put it off. They both saw the looks she gave them, the disbelief, the mistrust, until she knew how they survived, she would not be their Catain, she would be the nakama of some other crew.

"Um…Kree-sama?" Autumn muttered.

"Everything okay Autumn?" she wondered. "You only call me –sama when something is bothering you."

"Gomen," she replied. "I didn't want to bother you, but Damien and I need to talk with you."

"You seem worried," Sanji said.

"This concerns just us, and my sister," Damien said. "May we have some time?"

Sanji nodded and turned to Kree with a smile. "I'll go start some dinner. If you want, we can turn in after I clean up."

"I'll help you so we can get there sooner," she promised and kissed Sanji. Damien smiled sadly as he watched the couple. He knew what this would mean for her, when their mother found out.

"Never thought I'd see that look from you, Captain?" Damien sighed as he sat down in front of her.

"Why, because the other Hunters are all corrupt?" she snapped. Damien bowed his head, as happy as she was with the cook, he wasn't there and the past would always be a touchy subject with her.

"I haven't seen that smile since we were children. He found your innocence when I couldn't."

"Mom will have a fit when she finds out," Kree sighed. "You know what this means right?"

"Don't think like that, you are the wielder of the Eternal bow. You are the heir, the future queen, they wouldn't." Autumn cried. "Thay can't."

"My mother hates me, Damien knows that. She never wanted me to become a Reaper, never wanted me to carry a Reaper's soul crystal on earth, let alone the Eternal crystal, the vessel of the bow of legend. She wanted me to be a corrupt politician, a Lady who made laws for the Council without any idea of what the Reapers or the Reikon brought by the Hunters actually need from me. Now I have made the gravest mistake in her eyes, I've fallen in love with a human."

"Kyuuen wouldn't allow her to strip you of your rank, your power. Who would be their new Queen?"

"You would become the King, a figure head like dad was. This is just what the Council wants."

"We can fight it." Damien said.

"The crew is gone Damien, we're all that is left."

"So what? Are you just going to give up?" he demanded.

"What do you think Damien? What happened to you that rattled your brain? I didn't give up when Thomas and the others all died, when I watched you two…I never gave up, no matter how much disrespect I found in the Reaper War Camps. I don't fucking care what mom has to say. If I lose my crystal, then it will shatter and I will stay with Chopper and Sanji."

"Now that we are going home?" Autumn demanded. You would choose them over us?"

"Any day because here, I know where I stand. I lost faith in Kyuuen too many years ago. I will do my duty and stop this war as every other Eternal wielder has in the past, but when the war is over, I will become a Straw Hat for good."

"But Captain!" Autumn cried.

"Leave her be," Damien sighed. "She's made up her mind, and I fear, we may agree when we see Kyuuen. Let's go, before we allow the anger to grow between us."

"Before you leave, I have just one question for you," Kree said, her eyes staring at the deck. "How?"

"How what?" Damien asked.

"How did you survive?" she demanded. "How are you alive?"

"We don't know." Autumn said. "When I faded, a voice came to me in the darkness. It was so light, like tiny silver bells. It said 'it is not your time to meet me here, you place is with your captain.' When I woke up I was in a bed. A doctor came bustling over and told me to lie back down."

"And Damien? I watched you drowning."

"Drown_ing_. I was still breathing as the ship got blown away. Another boat came by and picked me from the water minutes later. They were a storm ship, made to survive the harsh winds and rain. They revived me, gave me food and water. Then they took me to their Island where I found Autumn. We searched for you and the Hades, but we never found you until we saw that picture of you in the paper."

"I started feeling your soul energy faintly around town." Autumn said. "It was strongest at this ship, so when they told us they hadn't heard…"

"Did you honestly expect them to?" Kree asked. "They didn't know you."

"We didn't want…"

"They didn't know your intentions Autumn, I am going to see if Sanji needs anything. I have a lot to think about," Kree sighed and left the couple sitting alone on the deck.

When sanji heard the door to the kitchen open, he began to worry.

"Kree-chan?" he asked as she closed the door.

"I want to believe it, I really do," she whispered. "Damien is alive, my brother is really living, but I know what I saw. The storm, it over took him and Autumn, there was so much blood…"

Sanji set down his knife and sat beside her, rubbing small circles on her back to soothe her.

"The Universe always has an ultimate plan, take the time you need, if they are truly your nakama, they will wait for you to understand." Sanji said.

"How can I believe that I'm not dreaming?" she wondered.

"Should I pinch you?" Sanji smirked. Kree glared at the cook without the usual venom.

"No, I'll be fine," she muttered and straddled Sanji's waist, burying her face in his chest as her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kree-chan?" Sanji asked pulling her closer before he felt her body shaking.

"Why can't they see?" she cried. "Why can't they understand I'm not their Captain anymore?"

"Because that is all they've known."

"It's been two years," she said. "Two fucking years and they expect me to just jump up and be their fun loving, good natured Captain. I thought at least _they_ knew, I thought at least my own brother would see the truth."

Sanji gripped her tighter as she sobbed into his shoulder, digging her nails into his back. There were no words that would soothe the woman he held. He had no knowledge of her past, but of what he knew, it had been hard.

"Kree," he whispered as he held her. "I promise you, I will always be here for you, no matter what happens, no matter what decisions you make."

"S…Sanji," she muttered as her grip loosened. "I love you so much," she said. "So why can't they see that? They say they are happy, but I see their looks."

"I don't know love, maybe they just need time," Sanji said.

"Maybe," she muttered, her body finally calming.

"How about some coffee, your nerves have been on the frits since we left that last Island."

"No th…actually, coffee sounds great," she decided. As soon as she moved off Sanji, Nami burst into the kitched with wild eyes.

"We're being attacked!" she cried.

_**::Eternity::**_

The battle was too evenly matched. The strength of each side was met by equal strength on the other. However, far too soon, the crew was overtaken by the sheer numbers. Kree was the only one left untouched. The leader, Geaven, stared at her, stepping forward lightly, pushing her back.

"Give up!" Gaven demanded. "Your nakama are captured. Just come with us quietly and we won't hurt them."

Kree stared at her crew, Autumn, Damien and the Straw Hats all with knives to their throats, their weapons thrown in a pile away from anyone's reach. The Reikon were careful about how they held the fighters, knowing what could happen if they slipped up.

"Fuck you!" she hissed, catching sight of sunshine blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Let them go! They aren't part of this war!"

"No, but you care about them," Gaven said. "We need you and will do whatever we must to make you agree."

Kree sneered and jumped onto the rail of the ship without a second thought and pulled out an obsidian dagger Sanji had given her when she had fully recovered. Placing it at her neck, she stared down each of the Reikon and growled.

"You hurt anyone on this ship and I will slit my throat," she warned. Her voice was dark, a silent promise to the rebels.

"No you won't," Gaven stated. "You wouldn't leave these people at our mercy."

"If you kill them, then I will slit my throat and meet them in Kyuuen." She lied, knowing the Reikon had no idea what happened when a Reaper died. "If I slit my throat because you didn't heed my warning, then I die and you kill them in rage. Either way, I will see them again."

"Kree!" Chopper cried. "No!"

Sanji was just too speechless to say anything to his lover, just staring at her with wide eyes.

"It would be far more of a punishment if we left them alive." Gaven sneered.

"I swear to you, let them go Gaven. I give you my word, I will slit my throat and fall into the sea if you don't let them go. You will have no time to save my life, I will be gone, my body with it."

"Then do it!" One of Reikon yelled. "Stop being a coward and follow through!"

"You're all talk, you won't leave lover boy," Gaven laughed as the blond was pulled forward.

Kree steeled her eyes towards Gaven and sighed.

"I brought you to Kyuuen, Gaven. Has there ever been a time I went against my word?"

"Never, Captain Kurogari," he replied, showing his deepest respect for her. He had always respected her, always believed she would finish this war that had raged every century for millennia. That respect would not easily be broken.

"Then what makes you think I won't do it to save the people I care the most about. If I die here, I will return to Kyuuen. When their lives are over, they will join me and I will see them again. Ten seconds, Gaven., that is the limit I give you to set my crew free before I stain my blade and you lose your key."

Gaven stared at her, trying to gage how serious she was, listening to her count slowly. Her friends shouted for her to reconsider but to the two Hunters squaring off, only the slow counting was heard.

"…three…four…"

Gaven saw the blade press against her neck as she counted. She was not backing down.

"…six…seven…"

Blood dripped down her pale skin as the knife cut deep into her throat, not yet leathal, but would become that way fast.

"…eight…"

The cut got deeper, if she lived, it would scar, a constant reminder of that night.

"Okay!" he shouted. "Let them go!"

Kree hesitated, knife still at her throat, she stood waiting to see if she would be continuing or not.

"B…but sir!" one of the Reikon shouted. "She…"

"She is two seconds from killing herself, I was wrong, let them go! Now!"

Kree watched as her nakama were set free and handed their weapons back. When she was sure they were safe, she stepped down from rail and sheathed the dagger second before Sanji tackled her, hanging on for dear life, Chopper clutching her leg in fright.

"Why?" Sanji managed, refusing to let her go. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't see you hurt," she replied burying her face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I had to, he would have killed you without regret and I…I could bare it if I was the reason you died."

"I would die for you any day," Sanji said.

"And I would die for you, so you understand, there was no other way. We are outnumbered and the Reikon, they're ruthless like this."

"This isn't the same," Sanji hissed as he helped her sit against the wall of the ship. Chopper began dabbing the cut with medicine carefully before he could bandage it.

"No, they have learned to control the raw power of the dark. It is why we couldn't touch them. They are stronger than we are."

"Demons," Sanji said.

"That is what they have become, that is what I was fighting when I was thrown into the sea."

"What do we do with them?" Luffy asked Kree, unsure how to handle their attackers who stood together staring at the Reaper.

"Let me talk to them," she said.

"Should we leave the kitchen for you to talk to them?"

"No, out here is fine," she said as Chopper finished with the bandages.

"You will have a scar," Chopper told her, "but it will heal."

"Thank you Chopper," she smiled as Luffy told Sanji to start dinner again. When the cook was gone and Chopper was happily sitting on Kree's open lap, Luffy relaxed and sat beside Kree. Soon, the others joined, glad to see the girl safe.

"You think they will talk to you?" Robin wondered.

"Gaven, get your ass over here," Kree snapped in reply to Robin's question. The man stumbled forward and fell into a kneeling bow as he stuttered.

"L…Lady K…Kurogari, we…."

"I don't want to here it Gaven. Why did you attack this ship?"

"I felt your spiritual energy on this ship when we passed you earlier today. We thought we could board the ship and get you out without trouble."

"Why? What makes you think I would just go with you?"

"Because Kyuuen is being destroyed. Ever since Juugo sent you off the cliffs, the war has gotten worse."

"Worse!" she cried. "How bad is worse?"

"Complete split," Gaven said. "We are desperate to get back to our soldiers, Lady, please understand. Your crew defended the ship, and we fought back."

"What soldiers are you talking about?" Autumn demanded.

"Damien, keep her quite, her temper has gotten worse since we parted." Kree snapped and turned back to Gaven. "You stayed out of the war Gaven, what soldiers are you talking about?"

"The third side, we just want this war to end, for good. All the sides want you because you are the key to the war. We joined this fight to finish this. To clear the taint on both sides."

"What makes you think you could do that?" Kree wondered.

"We can't, not without you."

"Well, Gaven, if you want me, then you will have to talk to the Straw Hat here, I am not a Captain anymore. If you want me, then you beg him for mercy. Nami, I have the map for you to look at, Robin, I found that History book you asked about if you two want to join me in the quarters."

The women nodded and followed Kree away from the men.

Luffy and Zoro talked with the Reikon soldiers, until a decition was finally made.

Luffy walked into the kitchen for dinner and stood at the head table, his face as serious as he looked each crew member in the eye..

"We are going to Kyuuen and we are ending this war, once and for all!"


	8. Maze

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 8: Maze**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

She couldn't help but smile at everything that had happened in the past eight months. She had fallen from heaven and taken in by an angel on earth. She no longer fell asleep alone, not with the nakama she'd found. At her back she had her cook with his arm curled protectively around her shoulder and wound into the fur of her second companion. Curled into her chest was the ship's tiny doctor. This is how she would always wake up, with her lover's protection wrapped around her as she held the youngest member as he slept.

"Eight months," she breathed. Sanji shifted behind her, burying his face in her hair.

"You say something?" he mumbled, still half-asleep.

"It's been Eight months since I joined this crew," she said. "Eight months since I saw Kyuuen."

"You feeling nervous?" the cook asked her.

"No, just thinking about it," she shrugged. "Seems almost bittersweet."

"How long until we reach that maze?" Sanji wondered, remembering what she'd said to the Marine.

"Not too far now, then we reach the Gates," she sighed.

"You don't sound too happy about that fact," Sanji whispered pressing his lips to her hair.

"I know Kyuuen is my home, but going back means I become the Captain again. I don't want that life anymore, not when I have a reason to live."

"What do you men, love," Sanji asked tightening his grip around her shoulder.

"I begged for death every day, just wanted the pain to end. Then I fell from the Dark Seas and found you. Still I wished to die so I never had to remember the pain of the war, but first Chopper, then you. You both showed me something to live for. S…Sanji, I love you." She whispered. Sanji ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too, Kree." He whispered into her creamy skin. "I am going to get up and start on brakefast, you get some more sleep and I will come get you when it's ready."

"Okay," she smiled and fell back asleep. Sanji can't help but smile at the woman sleeping in his hammock. She was beautiful, his shirt hung around her slimmer shoulders, giving him a full view of her chest covered only by a black bra. Her shorts slipped down her equally slim hips giving just a hint of the curves and muscle hidden under her clothes. He only wished her could wipe the look of intense worry from her eyes.

Darkness loomed over Hades and Merry. Walls of obsidian stared at the ships as the maze drew nearer. Kree took a deep breath and called the Straw Hat crew into the kitchen. When everyone was assembled, she pulled a box out and placed it on the table in front of her.

"What's in the box?" Luffy grinned. "Is it meat?"

"No," she sighed heavily. "It is important that you listen to me and listen well."

"Is something wrong?" Sanji wondered, grabbing her hand.

"No, but something could go wrong," she replied.

"What do you need to talk to us about?' Robin asked.

"Kyuuen is not the Blue Sea. It is for the dead souls to walk in peace. Kyuuen cannot support mortal bodies without help."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Usopp cried. "Are we going to have to die?"

"Sit down and shut up!" Nami yelled at the coward. "Maybe she has a good reason!"

"There is absolutely no way for your mortal bodies to enter Kyuuen, so Usopp, the answer to your question is yes. You will have to "die" as you call it."

"WHAT!" The crew cried out. Kree sat calmly and sighed heavily when they wouldn't stop freaking out.

"Hey!" she snapped. "Sit down, shut up, and listen to the fucking Grim Reaper Captain sitting in your fucking kitchen!"

The crew shut up and stared at her, pleading for answers.

"Look, would I let you die?" she asked.  
>"I don't know, would you?" Usopp squeaked.<p>

"No!" she snapped. "Look, Reapers and Kyuuen have existed since the beginning of time. Do you really think you are the first mortals to enter Kyuuen?"

"You never know," Nami said. "Are we?"

"No, there have plenty of mortal before you that have entered Kyuuen. I said you would have to "die" as you call it. There is no real way to describe what is happening to you in one word."  
>"So what is happening then?" Sanji asked.<p>

"Your body is frozen in time," she said.

"Please explain," Zoro stated.

"When we reach the Gate, each of you will receive a blood red crystal. This will keep your body is stasis when your soul leaves it."

"And how will that happen, Reaper-san?" Robin wondered.

"I have gone over everything with Chopper. Once the crystals are being worn, each of you will take a shot of nectar…"  
>"Nectar, from a flower?" Zoro wondered.<p>

"The Moonflower to be exact, the nectar is a sweet drink very commonly found in Kyuuen. It is sweet and light, and has been found to remove a soul from a mortal body cleanly."

"Cleanly?" Usopp cried.

"Yes, there are many ways to botch up a reaping. If not done correctly, you can lose parts of the soul. The nectar will knock your souls from your bodies and the crystals will immediately start working."

"And what will happen to our bodies when we go to Kyuuen?' NAmi wondered.

"They will stay on Seki, the Gate's Island. As only a Hunter Captain can reach this Island from either direction, your bodies will be perfectly safe. They will need nothing and when you return to them, it will feel as if no time has passed, however, it will have."

"That makes no sense," Nami said.

"Your bodies will be frozen in time. Nothing is going to change. I don't know how long we will be in Kyuuen, but three days here is equal to one in Kyuuen. Think about the medical problems you would return to if your bodies were left in a coma."

"So to our bodies, time won't have changed…"

"But you will know time has changed, just maybe not how much." Kree nodded.

"This sounds dangerous," Usopp whimpered.

"I won't lie, it is potencially dangerous. If someone manages to find their way to Seki, then you will be vulnerable. There is a village on Seki, they control the passage and can watch over your bodies."

"Can the maze be breached?" Robin asked.

"It hasn't been before, but I don't like to say it will never be. Call me a pessimist, but when it comes to safety, I don't want to say never." Kree nodded.

"Fair enough," Robin smiled.

"I have already requested your blood samples from Chopper," Kree said.

"Is that why he took our blood this week?" Nami asked.

"Yes, for the crystal to work, it needs some form of connection and blood is the strongest conduit."

"Conduit?" Luffy grinned.

"For the crystal to put your body in stasis, it need your blood to connect your soul to your body."

"Huh?" The captain asked.

"Your blood colors the crystal. The crystal need to be the right color to work. The crystal keeps you alive," she summarized.

"Is there anything we should know about Kyuuen?" Robin wondered.

"Kyuuen is a reflection if the Blue Seas. Anything a mortal is buried with is what they start their new lives with. Here they get jobs, or if they are children, they will either continue straight into the darkness, or they will get adopted into a family. In Kyuuen, a soul lives their lives exactly as they had done here in the Blue Sea."

"So if we die up there…"

"You will go straight to the darkness and be reborn." Kree said. "If you die as a soul, you are gone."

"Captain! Maze straight ahead!" Gaven called over the little den den mushi he had given her. Kree was instantly standing, rushing onto the deck to stare at the imposing black walls of the maze.

"Gaven, slow your ship!" Kree cried as the black ship inched ahead of them.

"What? Are you crazy?" Gaven shouted from the deck of Hades.

"I'm coming over!" she shouted back. She ran across the deck at the Hades and used the Merry's rail to propel herself over the sea. She landed in the familiar deck of the Hades and rolled.

"Speed up," she said and grabbed the den den mushi from Gaven.  
>"Oi!" he snapped. Kree just glared and called the Merry.<p>

"Nami!" she called.

"_Kree, are you on the Hades?_" The red head chocked.

"I am going to lead the way into the Seki Maze. On the table in the galley there should be a strange map and a pouch of silver beads."

"_I found them, but what are they_?"

"Listen carefully. I am going to try and lead you through the maze, but it gets harder to traverse the further in you go. If you get lost, look at the water and follow the glowing shells on the sea floor. The sea is going to turn black when we are halfway through. If you lose sight of us here, use the map to guide you back to the Hades. My ship will be the red dot, yours will be blue. The beads with help you see the shells under the black waves so you can stay on course. Just throw one into the Ocean and it will react with the Kyuuen waters."

"_Kyuuen waters? Already?_"

"The Gate takes you to the Country of Kyuuen, but the maze is the first of the Kyuuen barriers. If you get past the maze, you have Seki, the home of the Gate's vicious protectors. The Gate is the tihird guard to the City of the dead. Only a Hunter Captain can open the Gate from this side. Just follow my insructions and you should do fine. If all else fails, you have the den den mushi. My final word of advice, keep a constant speed inside the maze, it isn't called the Gate's Maze for nothing."

"_What does that mean?_"

"It is part of the Grand Line Nami. Autumn and Damien have sailed this with me before. Autumn was our navigator, allow her to help you. She will not step on your toes, but let her help you. Good luck my friends, get to Seki safely."

Nami knew what her friend was thinking about and smiled gently.

"_We'll make sure Sanji stays safe, you just focus on leading us to the Gate._"

"Thank you Nami, the Hades will be entering the Maze. Stay absolutely straight when you enter."

"_Thank you Kree_."

Kree took a deep breath and handed the den den muchi back to Gaven before climbing onto the Hades figurehead, the upper body of a skeleton holding a Reaper's scythe. She watched the churning waters carefully and held tight when the Hades was sucked into the maze. The crew lost control of the ship, all of them holding tight to the rails of the ship trying not to fall off. Kree stood tall, clutching the scythe of the figurehead. This was a Hunter's ship, the home of her Reapers. She still felt the familiar hum of the soul energy in the wood of the Hades. It listened to her and kept her steady as the waves crashed against them.

"Captain!" Gaven cried. "What are you doing! You are going to get yourself killed!"

"Just make sure your men are safe, I will keep my ship in one piece!" she called back. "You hear that Hades? We're going to get through this. I'm going to take you home and put you to rest. You were a good companion my friend, and you deserve your place in the darkness. Just get us to Seki."

With Kree's gentle caress of the wood and her whispered words, the crew felt the ship even out. The rough water beneath them churned and crashed against them, but Hades stood strong against the waves that rammed into them.

"Stay strong Gaven, Hades will not fail us here," Kree said stepping back onto the deck. "Where is your navigator?"

"Here, Captain," someone said a saluted her.

"James," she began. "Follow the shells on the Ocean floor. Have faith in this ship. When we reach the dark waters, trust him to get you home."

"You treat the ship as if it lives," someone said.

"That's because it does Gary," some else replied. "Not that I'd expect a cook to know."

"You are crazy Patty," Gary smirked. "A ship is made of wood, it lived once…"

"Hades has his own spirit just as all living things do. He has been my trusted friend for a long time."

"When did you first sail on him?" Patrick asked.

"I was ten years old, learning how to Captain my own ship," she smiled. "My father had him built for me and my crew. The other ten Reapers that would come to earth upon turning thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Gaven cried. "Why so young?"

"We were ready and we had a few older ones, our cook Celia was sixteen, the Guard Mathias who had served as a child on the previous Reaper ship, was twenty-one. Dr. Blake was the oldest at twenty-two. The range was 13-16 without Blake and Mathias tipping the scale."

"And they followed a thirteen year old as their Captain?"

"Hell no, they advised for our first two years together." She chuckled. "Then I became their Captain, I was mostly the Sharpshooter though, Hades was her own captain."

Patrick smiled as he listened to her reminisce. To hear about the crew that had brought him and everyone that formed their current crew, to Kyuuen, it was a true blessing. They had been spoken about in closed circles as the best Hunters any generation of souls had seen. The stories told them to be always laughing, always kind and forever smiling. To see the smile on Kree's face, he could only imagine what the rest of the crew had been like before losing all but three members to the World Government, the reason for over half the Reikon in Kyuuen.

"Who built Hades?" Patrick wondered.

"Richter, our shipwright and my friend. He fancied himself my babysitter some days, and other days, he called himself a shipwright." She laughed.

"Do you ever miss them?"

"Every day," she sighed. "Thank you for taking care of Hades, he was Richter's pride and joy. Hades is just as much a part of my crew as they were and it will be sad to see him go."

"You aren't thinking of…"

"I have promised him his rest. With no crew to sail him, he has no reason to stay in the dark waters of Kyuuen. I will return with Merry and the straw hats when this is over. Damien and Autumn will rule Kyuuen in my place, teaching the new generation of Reapers."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am happy," Kree smiled.

The water even out and the Merry cheered. With a smile, Kree stared at the sky and saw the sun setting behind the maze. The moon would rise soon and give a clear view of the glowing white shells below the blue waters.

_Home._ She thought to herself. _I am almost there. So why does my heart sink? What dread does it know that I have not thought about?_


	9. Kyuuen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 9: Kyuuen**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

With Autumn's help, Nami had managed to keep the Hades in sight and reach Seki with no damage to the Merry. The people of the Island were wary of the Strawhat Pirates, being outsiders, but when they saw Kree standing with Sanji, they relaxed.

"We won't stay long," Kree said as they walked down the main street. "We'll get a good meal, check you into the Inn and get started on the ritual."

"R…Ritual?" Usopp squeaked.

"So you can enter Kyuuen," she reminded him. "We talked about it before we entered the maze."

"You never said ritual," Sanji told her.

"Fine, the process," Kree sighed as a larger man walked up to them.

"Captain Kurogari," he greeted formally.

"Mayor Greensfield," she replied.

"What brings you here?" he wondered. As casual as he tried to make the exchange, everyone could he was unimpressed by the Reaper.

"Why else would a Hunter Captain be on Seki, Mayor? Your father would have known as much," she stated calmly.

"Well my father is not here anymore, is he?" the man snapped.

Sanji moved to hit the bastard, but Kree held him back.

"No, he isn't, but you are the Mayor, if the Captain of the Hunters comes to Seki, there is only one reason she would be here." Kree stated.

"We won't allow you to open the Gate," he said. "You will not bring your war to us."

"Payton!" Someone snapped. "You better not be giving Kree a hard time."

"Miss Lee," Kree smiled at the woman. "How are you?"

"It's Mrs. Jarrent now," she replied.

"Oh, congratulations, doo you still run the Inn?"

"Kayden bought it off my father when we couldn't keep it anymore. Now they work together with my mother and me."

"Oh that's great," Kree replied s she hugged the woman.

"You all come right with me, we will get you all settled down. How many rooms will you need?"

"As few as possible," Nami stated. "We are low on funds."

"Funds?" Mrs. Jarrent wondered.

"They are from the Blue sea Felicia," Kree warned.

"Mortals then, are they going…"

"I am ending this fight, once and for all." Kree nodded. "The blond here is Sanji…"

"Your lover, does he know…"

"They don't need to know about my crew. They are gone, Felicia. I love him with all my heart."

"He is a lucky man then, who is his Captain?"

"Monkey D. Luffy in the strawhat there and his partner is the green haired swordsman, Rorona Zoro, the first mate."

"Welcome to Seki, please excuse the Mayor, he has disliked Kree since she came here as a child with her mother."

"Her mother?" Sanji wondered.

"Yu will meet her yourselves no doubt." Felicia said as they reached the Inn. "How many rooms Captain?"

"Whatever you can spare," Kree replied. "May we also indulge in a hot meal and some of your father's good saki?"

"Of course, I'll get you settled while Kayden starts cooking."

"If he wants some help, Sanji is a cook himself." Kree said as the women led the crews inside.

"You are our guests, we could never…"

"I would be more than happy to help if your husband needs it," Sanji said with a smile. "You have a lovely Inn."

"Thank you, sir," Felicia blushed. "You are such a gentleman."

"He is behaving himself, he used to be insufferable," Kree chuckled earning the sad eyes from Sanji. Kree just smiled up at him and kissed his cheek to make his face brighten up again.

"Here are keys to your rooms, Kree," Felicia said pulling a handful of golden keys off the back wall. "A few of each, doubles and triples," she said. "Any you don't need you just bring right back down."

"Are you sure we can afford this?" Nami hissed.

"You must be their treasurer," Felicia smiled. "Do not worry about the cost. Kree has done so much for our town, we return the favor when we can. Please just enjoy your stay here."

"I will make sure my father gets you the proper funds. We have seven that will be staying here when I go through the Gate."

"In what respect? Room and board or just rooms?"

"Just rooms," Kree replied.

"I see, do you have everything you need?"

"I do," Kree replied. "You will watch over them for me?"

"Of course, when they are ready to leave the Island, I will help them return to the blue."

"That won't be necessary, I won't be staying in Kyuuen."

Felicia understood what the woman meant and just smiled.

"Then I will have a hot meal ready for all of you when you return as well as the best saki on the Island."

"It will be needed," Kree sighed. "And Felicia, if I get you a list, can you supply our ship when we return?"

"Of course, I'll put it on the tab," she promised.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help." Kree told her and started up the stairs.

"Anytime, your father has done so much for us. He raised you right, Kree, Seki will do what we can for you."

_**::Eternity::**_

Sanji stood over the bed where his body lay sleeping. It was so still, so close. He made to touch the sleeve of his favorite suit, but found his hand went straight through.

"You aren't solid anymore, love," Kree warned him. "You can't interact with the human world in this form."

"You do it all the time," Sanji said as she sat on the bed.

"I have a soul crystal, when I am in your seas, the crystal creates a solid form so I may interact with the world. Without it," she said removing the crystal. "I am merely a soul with intense energy that is potentially lethal."

Sanji watched as she touched his hair. Her hand went through it, but nothing changed. His hair didn't move like it should have.

"The crystal creates a form between living and dead, so I can see, and touch both worlds, but I was never alive, Sanji. Without Kagirinai, I am no more than a soul myself."

"What is Kagirinai?" Sanji wondered.

Kree held up the crystal in her hand.

"This is Kagirinai, my sword. If she is lost I call her name and she returns to me," Kree explained.

"Then how, when you were fighting Zoro all those months ago, you stayed semi-human?"

"The crystal summons Kagirinai or Eta-naru, but it is still a crystal. As long as it is stays with me, I can lose Kagirinai or Eta-naru, as long as I have the crystal. Does any of this bother you?"

"Should it?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know, I would think you'd be at least I little freaked out by some of what I am telling you."

"You are immortal, a soul without a body and you are the most amazing thing that has ever found me. Why would I care about anything else?"

"Glad to hear it," she smiled. "Felica said she will take care of Merry since you can't bring her with us."

"Why can't we?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"She is a mortal ship, Usopp," Kree told the man. "You can't touch her in this state and you need more than me to pilot her. Hades will take us through the Gate into Kyuuen."

"What about Merry?"

"She will be well cared for here, I'm not going to lie about that."

"What does it matter to you? You are going home," Usopp said.

"I am going back to Kyuuen, my home is and will be always be, Merry. Kyuuen will never be home again," she stated.

"When are we leaving?" Sanji asked.

"As soon as everyone is gathered," she replied. "Gaven and his crew already have Hades ready for her last voyage."

"You make it sound like it will me weeks to get through the Gate."

"Mere minutes, but they won't be easy." She replied as she slipped out of the room. Sanji followed her out, slipping his arm around her waist as they made their way down to the Hades.

"She's a beautiful ship to be sure," Sanji said when they reached the dock.

"She was built to last by Kyuuen's best shipwright." Kree replied sadly. "He fixed him up good as new no matter how bad the damage."

"Where are the others?"

"Gaven is bringing them down, we'll wait for them onboard," she said.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't want to go back." She told him. "I fear I will be taken from the place I call home."

"We will bring you back, no matter the concequences."

"Thank you," she smiled as Gaven stepped on deck, followed by the rest of the Strawhats.

"Are we ready?" Gaven asked. Kree felt the Hades hum beneath her snd nodded.

"He's ready," she agreed and stepped onto the head of the skull.

"Everyone, get inside, this ride will be short, but unrelenting," Gaven warned. "Only one who should be on deck is the Captain there, she will get us to Kyuuen safely."

_**::Eternity::**_

No one had seen what happened outside of the cabin of the ship. When Kree gave the okay to leave, it was if the ship had been ripped into by a hurricane. She refused to say anything about what had happened. She just curled up with Sanji on the deck and gave Gaven control of the ship once more. Gaven would take them to the secluded camp that belonged to the neutral army, the soldiers that just wanted the war to end.

"Captain, the men would like to meet you," Gaven said when the ship stopped.

Kree just stood up, bringing Sanji with her and followed Gaven silently. She would not speak unless she had to in this place, not to anyone, even Sanji. Only the cook could see the pain in her eyes.

Kree led the way into Gaven's camp site. Every eye turned in her direction and watched her nervously.

"They are scared," she finally spoke as they walked through the camp.

"You were the strongest fighter in the reaper's army, the second highest rank under the Admiral."

"You speak as if I don't remember," she hissed.

"It's a hard fact to forget," Gaven said.

"Just remember that you asked for my help, not the other way around."

"The land is soaked with blood, what do you expect us to do?"

"I can see it clearly enough on my own," she snapped. Only Sanji seemed to see the panic that rose in her eyes. "You remember what I was clearly enough to be afraid, but apparently, not enough to remember that I saw the same thing you did."

"Give them time," Gaven said.

"We don't have time," she growled. "There is no time your fear. If you don't want my help, then say so and I will leave."

"Please don't go," someone whispered. Kree jumped at the sound of such a young voice and turned to see a girl hiding behind one of the tents.

"Captain Kurogari, please don't go," she begged.

"Lindy, come back here," a woman hissed. "Leave the Captain alone."

"Now, it's okay," Kree replied. "Lindy, is that your name."

"Yes, Milady," she smiled shyly.

"You are very pretty Lindy,"

"You really think so?" the girl asked.

"Oh very much so," Kree smiled. "How old are you Lindy?"

"Four years old," she said holding up four fingers. "Mommy Janie takes care of me. She brought me here cause it was safe."

"It is very safe here. What brought you to Kyuuen?"

"My daddy, he left me, but he came back for me, said I would be safe now."

"I'd like to meet him someday,"

"He's gone again," Lindy sighed.

"You'll find him again someday," Kree smiled. "I have no doubt."

Lindy just smiled and nodded as she pulled on Kree's arm.

"Come meet my brothers," she said. "Please?"

"Do they want to meet me?"

"Please come," Lindy begged.

"Okay then, I would love to meet them," Lindy broke into a grin and dragged the woman through the camp and up to a group of soldiers.

"Niisan!" she yelled. "Tashi-niisan!"

"Lindy," one of the younger men groaned. "What are you doing ehre? These are the soldier's tents."

"I wanted you to meet my new friend." She smiled. "I don't see why you don't like her, she is really nice, Kree-chan called me pretty."

The men looked up and went bright red in embarrassment.

"Lindy, I don't think you had to mention their feelings," Kree chuckled and smiled at the soldiers.

"No, it's okay," Tashi replied. "There are a lot of the men that come around. Lindy over hears them and think we all feel that way. Would you and your friends care to sit down?"

"You don't want to talk about the war," Kree said.

"Is that why you are here? Are you going to help us?"

"I want to end it for good, so this never happens again."

"Do you know how?"

"I'm going to find a way." She replied.

"The war can wait one night," Tashi smiled. "Will you sit with us and tell us what has happened since you disappeared?"

"What's there to tell?" she wondered.

"We want to know if you are happy," one of the other men spoke up.

"You brought all of us here, to Kyuuen. You always looked so happy, and when you came back alone and became a soldier, you looked miserable. Milady, we aren't your crew, but we care too," One of the women said.

Kree was surprised, she didn't remember these Reikon, but then again, she didn't remember a lot of them having erased most of those times from her memories. Finally, she sat down, followed closely by the strawhats who were interested in the stories she would tell them and the stories the souls could tell them.

However, they would not have the chance for stories.

"Captain Gaven!" someone cried. "We have a problem!"

"What's wrong Jinka?"

"Imperial Guards at the gate!"

"Who?" Kree demanded.

"Roxas and Alec," the man replied, his whole body shaking. "They've come for you."

"I was wondering how long it would take my mother to realize I was here," Kree spat as she stood up.

"Kree, what's going on?" Nami asked as she woman moved back through the camp.

"You get to meet mother dearest."


	10. Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 10: Family**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

Kree stood in front of the stoic guard staring the in the eyes. They simply stared back. Everyone watched the glaring contest going onto between the Reapers not sure if they should be worried or not.

"Alec," Kree greeted monotonously. "Roxas."

"Milady," Alec replied.

"How did you find me?" she wondered.

"Your father sent us," Roxas replied.

"Not my mother?" she asked.

"Your mother believes you are dead," they replied.

"You means prefers if I was dead," Kree stated.

"Your father sent us to retrieve you and any…ahmm…friends…you may have brought with you." Alec said.

"Subtle," she told the dark haired man. "Now tell me the truth, was it mother or father that sent you?"

Sanji watched as the shorter blond shifted restlessly beside his dark haired companion.

"Enough games!" Roxas finally groaned. Kree broke into a grin and tackled the blond to the ground. The two wrestled like siblings for a few seconds before Kree was firmly sitting on his chest to the blond's chagrin.  
>"Kree-chan!" he yelled. "Get off!"<p>

"Papa sent you," she decided. "I guess that means I have to face _Her_ too."

"You and the Master both," Alec replied.

"Alec, you do remember that we grew up together, right?" Kree asked. "All those titles and crap mean nothing."

"Of course…" Alec smirked. "…Milady."

Kree groaned and fell back, landing on Roxas hard, making the army breaking out into chuckles and loud laughs. Finally she sat up and glared at Alec.

"You're a bastard," she stated.

"I try my hardest nii-chan," he grinned.

"Sanji, everyone, meet Roxas and Alec, our oldest friends," Damien introduced the pair.

"Too bad you two aren't sailors," Kree said. "When do we have to see _her_?"

"After you have spoken with your father," Alec told her. "The sooner we get you to the Manor to see him, the sooner you deal with you mother."

"Let's go then," Kree sighed as she got off Roxas. Sanji instantly wrapped his arm around her waist, marking her off limits.

"Boyfriend?" Alec smirked.

"Lover," she corrected with a hard glare.

"Your mom isn't going to like that." Roxas ginned.

"She can fuck off, can't she," Kree decided. "Not like I am staying when this war is over."

"What do you mean?" Roxas cried. "You aren't staying?"

"I mean when I have played my part, I am leaving, returning to the Blue Sea and never looking back."

"But you can't leave!" Roxas whined. "Who is going to beat me at chess?"

"Alec."

"Who is going to laugh at my expense?"

"Damien."

"Who is going to wrestle me into the ground?"

"Autumn."

"B…But, no!" Roxas whined. "You just can't leave."

"I am." Kree stated. "My mind is made up."

"Let's go," Alec said. "Where is your ship?"

"Docked on Black River, but he isn't sailing anymore," she said.

"Is he unable to sail?"

"He can't sail with only three people," Kree said. "I've promised to let him rest now."

"What do you plan to do?" Roxas cried.

"Hades will go to the sea. Kyuuen will embrace her son, and bring him into the darkness."

"So you mean to truly let him go," Alec stated.

"I made a promise," she said. "Are we going?"

"Of course," Alec bowed. Kree growled dangerously at the man, who just smirked at her. Kree turned to Gaven and sighed heavily.

"I will send a letter to you, letting you know what is happening."

"Be careful," Gaven warned her.

"Had to face them at some point," she replied.

"This needs to end, Kree, soon."

"Let's go Alec, Roxas," she grumbled. "Best not to keep them waiting."

_**::Eternity::**_

"You live _here_?" Nami cried.

"Lived, there's a difference," Kree replied. "If you want to steal, then do it in the East Wing."

Nami looked at Kree curiously.

"That permission?" the navigator asked.

"Permission, Full go ahead? Whichever," she shrugged.

"You are aware the East wing is your mother's private Wing, right?" Roxas chuckled.

"Completely," she replied pushing open the main doors to the Manor's grand Entrance Hall.

"What about West and North Wing?" Alec smirked.

"North Wing is off limits, they'll be staying with me in the West Wing and I hope she wouldn't steal from a friend." Kree replied slinging her bag over her shoulder. Sanji tried to wrap an arm around her waist, but she shrugged it off. As much as she wanted to feel the comfort she got from such a simple touch, she couldn't bring herself to enjoy the feeling of his arm.

"Kree! Darling!" Kree winced at the sound of the high pitched voice. She thought she was prepared for this moment, but when a woman in her mid-forties decended the staircase, dressed in an elegant rose colored gown, Kree just shuddered.

"We have missed you dearly, my child," the woman smiled sweetly. Kree just glared as she pulled the young woman into a hug and kissed both her cheeks.

"Mother," Kree greeted. "You haven't seemed to change."

"Oh Kree-chan, always the bitter one I see,"

"I wouldn't be so bitter if you actually gave a shit," she snapped.

"Now dear, we have been away from each other for so long, let's not fight today," her mother said.

"Okay, then maybe we should leave," Kree replied.

"No need for that, how old are you now darling?"

"It is impolite to ask a woman's age," Kree scoffed. "Unless you would like me to inform my nakama how old you really are."

"Not I don't believe that is really necessary, have you just arrived."

"Stop acting like you are some attentive loving mother," Kree snapped. "I am going to take the crew to my Wing, you will of course remember the rules."

"Now dear, there is no need to be so rude," her mother said. "We will talk again at dinner when you have all had a chance to settle into your rooms."

"Maybe we should allow them to rest," Roxas suggested, earning a cold glare from Lady Kurogari.

"They can do so after dinner," she replied. "Thank you for fetching my daughter, you and your companion are dismissed."

"You do not command them, Mother," Kree snapped. "Stop treating them like inferior beings. They are Reaper Soldiers under my command."

Lady Kurogari grabbed Kree's jaw tightly and attempting to intimidate her young daughter. "I expect you to have manners when you come for dinner, and I expect to see you dressed appropriately."

"I will be dressed as I see fit," Kree promised. "Now get your hand off of me."

"Tomorrow, I will expect you in the tea room at 10 o'clock sharp."

"Good for you," Kree said starting up the stairs.

"That wasn't a request." Her mother replied.

Kree stopped and took a deep breath.

"If you have to command me to see you every day, then what makes you think I would come? You want a perfect daughter, then look elsewhere. I am not some bitch that is going to sit around and talk fake politics with you when there is a war happening outside our doors."

_Slap!_

The sound resounded throughout the Entrance Hall. No one dared to move after what had just happened. Kree's jaw was set tight and her eyes watering lightly in pain, were filled with defiance. A mark of bright red thrummed on her cheek, bleeding lightly where nails had scratched the surface.

"You will _not_ speak to me in that manner _again_. Are we clear Kree'arre? _Never_ again."

"I believe you have made your point clear enough," Kree hissed angrily and turned up the stairs. "We will come to dinner by six, as for tomorrow morning, fuck off."

Kree's mother clenched her fist, refraining from hitting the girl a second time. The girl's father saw a kind hearted girl with a mind for politics, but all she saw was an insolent, rebellious young woman who needed a strong hand to control her.

"Dress appropriately Kree'arre, we have a guest."

"They can go to hell for all care," Kree growled, her entire body shaking in anger. "Any guest of yours is sure to be just another greedy, controlling man to shove down my throat. That is the only _guest_ you have introduced since I turned fifteen. I am nineteen years old…"

"And the heir to this estate, the next ruler to this land!" her mother screeched.

"I don't care," Kree stated calmly. "When this war is over…"

"When this war is over? It never ends," her mother stated. "All you can do is crush the rebellion, show them their place."

"This is why you will never rule Kyuuen and why I will never allow any hand to touch me that is under your control. I won't see this place in ruin."

With a deep breath, Kree turned on her heels and moved down the West Hall. Alec and Roxas, their eyes cold when they looked at Lady Kurogari, led the Strawhats up the stairs and down the hall to Kree's room. Sanji knocked on the simple storm gray door trimmed in black and silver that Alec had said was Kree's. All he heard was the click of a lock. Upon trying the doorknob, he found the door opening easily. He entered the room to find it elegantly furnished. There was a small desk off to the side strewn with books and notes. The Queen size bed was made of a dark red almost black wood and dressed in various shades of grays and silvers. A deep strom gray rug dominated the floor. The room was painted a soft silver and trimmed in more of the black wood. Beside the desk, on the left wall, was a black wood door that was open, showing it led to a large personal bathroom. Across from the desk, on the right wall was a black wood wardrobe to the right of a matching vanity.

However, it was Kree which caught his eye, pacing back and forth, swearing under her breath in a fashion he had never seen.

"Kree?" he sighed. She turned and flung herself in his arms, pulling him tight against her. Her entire boy was shaking in rage as she struggled to control her emotions.

"Kree?" he tries again. Her grip loosens as she calms down. She finally pulls back and Sanji sees how badly the mark on her cheek really looks. The scratches were an angry red, and starting to swell while the redness form the open palm her mother had used had gotten more intense since she had left the Hall.

"Does it hurt?' Sanji whispered touching her cheek gently.

"No, just my pride. I can't believe I allowed you to see me like that."

"We've seen you at your very worst…"

"Not Damien and Autumn, they never knew how bad she really is." Kree said sitting on her bed. "And she doesn't even know about you."

"What about me?"

"She thinks your Reapers, as you could see, she blames the Reikon for the war. She has always hated them, thinking Kyuuen was a land for Reapers. She doesn't understand that Kyuuen has her own heart, that she has opened her heart to any that wish to reside her in peace."

"You should get changed," Sanji said. "The sooner dinner gets done, the sooner we can come back here."

"Just you and me?"

"Chopper can stay with Usopp tonight," Sanji agreed.

"You and me, no one to bother us," she sighed, a small smile finding its way to her face. "Sounds perfect."

_**::Eternity::**_

Ten minutes later, the entire crew was sitting at the dinner table. Kree had dressed in a dark gray tunic trimmed in black with a dark pair of pants and black gladiator sandles. The chair at the head of the table was left open, yet no dishes were set in front of it.

"Father is not joining us?" Kree asked her mother as she sat between Sanji and Chopper.

"No, he said he had some work to finish," her mother replied. "Please switch with your friend."

"No," Kree replied. "Your guest is late for dinner."

"And you are not dressed," her mother spat. "He will be down in a moment. He is merely dressing for dinner as you should have."

"I am dressed perfectly adequetly for dinner," Kree stated as a young man walked into the dining room. He held himself with an air of arrogance.

"Another aristocrat, how original," Kree observed. "If you truly want to sell me, at least pick someone who can fight back."

"Where is your brother?" her mother asked, ignoring the girl's comment.

"I am here mother," Damien replied as he and Autumn Shuffled through the door. "Just dressing for dinner."

"I see, and who is your friend?"

"My wife, Autumn," he replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you madam," Autumn curtsied. Kree scowled at the sight, but understood that Damien must have warned her.

"I was unaware you were courting anyone," his mother said. "Though you have seemed to pick a Lady."

"We met on the Hades," Damien replied. "She was our navigator and a dear friend of Kree's."

"Yes, now you look familiar, Lady Autumn Cole,"

"Yes ma'am," Autumn replied as the young Lord sat beside her mother.

"Kree, sit beside Lord Favan," her mother demanded.

"I am happy where I am," she replied feeling Sanji's hand on her thigh. It was still, just a comforting touch to let her know he was there.

"That wasn't a question, Kree'arre," she replied. "You will switch with your blond firnd and sit beside Lord Favan."

Sanji tightened his grip on her leg, but stood up and moved to stand behind her. Kree looked up, pleading with him to sit back down, but he looked down sadly.

"It is only for dinner," he reminded her. She took a deep breath and moved to sit beside the Lord her mother had invited. Sanji took up her now empty seat and waited for the cooks to bring out the food before replacing his hand on her leg. Kree ignored the touch, even though it helped to calm her.

Half way through the frst course, Sanji felt Kree jerk and a light slap was heard from under the table before she glared at Lord Favan. It seemed only Damien and himself saw the look, so he went back to his dinner, keeping half an eye on the young man. Kree looked incredibly uncomfortable through the first two courses. As the third was being served, Kree growled and dug her nails into Sanji's hand before looking at Lord Favan.

"Lord Faven, kindly remove you hand from my leg of I regret to inform you that you will lose it before dinner is over." She growled dangerously.

"Why should it bother you?" he smirked, his voice husky as he spoke to her. "We will be married one day."

"Over my dead body," she hissed removing his hand, which had drifted uncomfortably close to her crotch.

"Kree-chan?" Chopper muttered.

"I'm fine Chopper," she replied. "Enjoy your dinner."

The reindeer didn't seem quite convinced, but did as she asked. He was already agitated by the wound she had received from her mother only an hour before, now this man seemed to be trying to take her away from Sanji.

"Now Kree, you don't…"

"Kree'arre, to you," she growled. "Only my _friends_ call me Kree."

"I am going to be far more than just your friend, Kree-ch…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kree was out of her chair and had knocked him into the wall behind him. She glared threateningly at him as she drew a knife hidden up her sleeve.

However, she never got the chance to draw it as her mother back handed her. The wedding ring on her left hand left a deep scratch under her eye as Kree fell backwards. Sanji caught her before she hit the ground, but the impact of hitting anything jarred her and she let out a violent cough.

"You never attack a guest," her mother growled. "And most definitely not one that is to be your husband."

"Fuck off," Kree growled, her body shaking violently. It hadn't yet been six hours since she had pulled the starw hats from their bodies and frozen them in time. Still weak from that, she had opened the Gate and navigated the Hades through some kind of awful storm. She had hidden her weariness well, but after the past hour, she was fully drained. Chopper was a doctor, but no one hurt his nakama when they were in that state, especially Kree, his friend that comforted him no matter what.

"Leave Kree-chan alone!" He roared in full human shape. "She isn't a doll you can control or sell!"

"Chopper," Kree coughed. Sanji pulled her close, supporting her weight as the reindeer-man screamed at Lady Kurogari.

"Sanji," she rasped. "Hurts, hurts so bad."

"What's wrong?" he asked her as Lord Faven glared at all of them.

"Seki, finally catching up with me, it takes a lot out of me, to pull you out of your body, I overtaxed myself." She rasped.

"Let's get you to bed," Sanji said as Roxas and Alec came and helped her up.

Kree just nodded sleepily and allowed Sanji to curl his arm around her.

"I will see her at 10 o'clock sharp in the tea room. If she is not there, I will send someone to fetch her." Her mother stated before leaving the dining hall followed quickly by Lord Faven. The cooks looked very put out at having only half their food tasted. Robin smiled gently at them and suggested they take it to the West Wing. While the young Lady Kurogari was not awake enough to enjoy it, robin assured them that the food would be enjoyed by the strawhat Captain. The cook graciously agreed and swept down the hall with trays upon trays of food.

Upon inspection the next morning, every single tray would be found sitting on the dining room table, picked clean of food, only bones and dishes left.


	11. Papa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 11: Papa**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

It had been a week and a half since the crew came to Kurogari Manor. Nothing of the first day had been repeated or even mentioned once the sun rose on the next day. It was if it had never happened. Nothing had been seen of the Lord Kurogari, but Sanji had seen enough pictures in Kree's room to know what the man looked like.

Currently, Sanji was watching Kree shoot off arrows to blow off the stem from this morning's tea time with her mother. This was a usual occurance after the first day, her mother would summon her at ten, by eleven, the girl was on the shooting ranges and not even Sanji could calm her. Today was a particularly harsh practice as she shot arrows off, five a second without control. She had no need to replenish arrows, so she could go on for as long as her body allowed.

Sanji just sat and watched until she was ready to tell him what her mother had said. Sanji, being a gentleman, instead of treating her mother badly the way the others in their crew did and the way he desperately wanted to, just avoided her. She deserved nothing less from the crew who had adopted Kree as their own. She had no special title on the ship, no real need for one. To hurt one of their own in such a way was a grave offence, but Kree had forbidden them doing anything to her mother, knowing things the crew did not.

Lost in his thoughts, Sanji never noticed that Kree had stopped her assault of what used to be a target, and was just staring at the ground with tears filling her eyes. Her entire body was shaking with the stress of the last week and a half and was at her utter breaking point. When he finally noticed the silence of the range, he walked over and curled his arms around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. Her mother had yet to find out about their relationship, and kept pushing controlling men and their sons in her, hoping Kree would finally comply to marry one of them.

To Sanji's relief, she relaxed into his arms, allowing Eta-Naru to retreat into Kagirinai.

"You are crying, love," he whispered, kissing each tear as it fell down her cheek.

"I just don't understand how any woman can be so cruel to her children, or so unfeeling." She rasped. "How she can see the kind of men and revel in the idea of her daughter being turned into a whore meant only to pleasure her husband. How can she want that? Does she truly dislike me that much?"

"I do not know what kind of relationship you had with your mother when you were younger, but I will not let her marry you off. You are a Strawhat Pirate, Kree Hotaru, when you have done as you promised, you will return with us. _You _decided that, not us."

"I just can't stand it, the way they look at me and that she knows it and allows it. I fear if you weren't here, one of them might have tried something." She said turning to bury her face in his shoulder. "I love you, and I can't say anything."

"Hey now, no need to get upset," Sanji smiled at her pulling her into his lap as he sat down on the bench. "The people that need to know, do, and when this is over, your mother won't matter anymore."

Kree smiled as they kissed deeply. If not for the need for air, they would never have parted, but Kree felt her heart lighten. However, one glimpse at the garden had her in a foul mood once more, for her mother was walking out of the Manor to greet three soldiers who were coming to eat with them that night. Sanji had heard about these men and understood Kree's intese hatred for them, three powerful men in the army, and just as crul as the others.

After the suitors and her mother returned to the house, Kree let off five more arrows on the poor target she previously decimated.

It wasn't long before a man walked into the training yard. He was in his mid-fifties with dark hair and friendly storm gray eyes. His eyes presented the world with a calm storm while Kree's presented a raging hurricane. Sanji saw him out of the corner of his eyes as he lit his cigarette. He had a very good idea who the man was, looking so much like his son.

"Lord Kurogari," Sanji greeted taking a drag of his cigarette. Seconds later an arrow hit the wall between the men and twin smirks grew on their lips as they exchanged knowing looks.

"Oi, Kree-chan, you missed!" "Little to the left sweetie."

"Sorry," she grumbled and approached them. She gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting and shot Sanji a light smile, unable to do more and returned to her training.

"You didn't flinch," Lord Kurogari said pulling a smoke from his own pocket.

"Need a light?" Sanji offered, handing his lighter to the man.

"Thank you, her mother thinks it's a nasty habit, but Kree never seemed to mind."

"That explains it," Sanji said.

"Really, what do you mean?"

"She likes to curl up after I've smoked," he replied. "The smell must be a comfort, a reminder of you."

"I often like to look out of the window in my study. I have a wonderful view of the training grounds and the woods beyond it."

"It sounds like a wonderful view," Sanji agreed, finding his own view of the forest from Kree's window splendid.

"It is, especially being able to watch my daughter practice as I work. I regret that I haven't left the North Wing in the time she has spent at the Manor."

"She must understand the need, but a private dinner, just the two of you, might be a good idea."

"I will ask for her time tonight, one more night before we must speak of fighting."

"Is that what you have been working on? The war?"

"Yes, trying to read and verify the reports I continue to receive day after day."

"May I call you Sanji?" the man finally asked.

"Of course," Sanji agreed.

"Wonderful, may I be frank with you?"

"Please," Sanji replied.

"Do you love her?"

"I have never met a more wonderful person."

"Do you intend to follow her mother's wishes for her to stay?"

"She belongs on the Merry, where she is happy, with her family."

"You will take care of her." It wasn't a question from the man's lips.

"Always." Sanji promised.

"Good, you may be a human, but you didn't jump. I approve for no other reason."

"I don't understand."

"My daughter is versatile, her moods change faster than the wind. I have met no one else with the ability to stay strong for her when she is angry, or know what to do when her tears fall."

"I think it is merely that I cared enough to learn," Sanji said.

"Never have I seen her try so hard to fake a smile for anyone but myself."

Sanji couldn't understand what the man meant until he had left and Kree turned back to him. She looked as if she had calmed down, a small smile, her eyes no longer raging, but it was the small things he suddenly noticed. The drop in her shoulders, the rigidness of her body, how little of her smile actually reached her eyes. Sanji finished his cigarette and pulled her into his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong, love," he whispered kissing her hair. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and took a deep breath, relaxing under the smell of the smoke that clung to Sanji's jacket.

"I am afraid," she finally said after a period of silence. "Afraid I will get forced into something I don't want and be prevented from leaving this place as I so desperately want to."

Sanji stood there and listened to her fears, knowing what he had to do. There would be only one way to save her from her mother's ultimate plans. He just hoped she was ready.

_**::Eternity::**_

Kree was just lying on the bed when Sanji walked in. She wasn't sleeping or thinking, just staring at the dark gray ceiling above her.

"Kree?" Sanji called gently, trying to pull her from the place deep inside her, where she retreated when she was in the worst shape.

"Kree?" he tried again when she didn't stir, but got nothing back from the girl. She just continued to stare at the ceiling above her, too deep in thought to register his voice. Sanji turned to leave when he heard a small voice call out.

"Sanji," she called. Her voice was small and frightened. HE turned around to find her curled up and staring at him, only her eyes visible over her knees.

"Kree," he replied, walking forward slowly when she held out her hand.

"I'm not going to dinner," she told him. "Not very hungry."

"Would you like me to tell your mother?" Sanji wondered, not that he relished the idea of speaking with the harpy.

"No, Kale will tell her at the right time," she replied.

"You've sent your servant to deal with your harpy of a mother?" Sanji asked calmly, swallowing his pity and fear for the boy.

"Kale may be a servant, but he's the son of Reaper, but not a fighter himself. He's another child I grew up with and may be the only one who can deal with my mother." Kree replied. "He knows how to play games with words, and the court games we grew up with."

"Court Games?" Sanji wondered.

"This is technically a royal court. The reapers are the upper class minority and the reikon are the lower class majority, but we are stronger. The reapers have a court system of power plays inside the courts. There are the wealthy and the less wealthy."

"And the Games you have to play?"

'The delicate balance between snarky and polite," she replied. "I can hate someone, but I can't let them know when in their presence."

"Why not?" Sanji wondered.

"You wouldn't know being mortal, but it is about the balance. There is protocol and rules to follow. It's almost like a careful dance, on wrong move and everything falls apart.

"How did Kale learn the court games?" Sanji wondered.

"Women have to have an escort, when Damien was _unavailable_, I was brought by Kale. He learned the games with me and he easily blended." Kree replied as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Kree called as she stood up, making her way to the book shelf. Sanji watched her features even out as if she had been lazily perusing her books seconds before.

"Milady, you have a summons," the servant that entered.

"You can tell mother…"

"Master Kurogari has requested the presence of his children and their friends for dinner in the North Wing Study this evening," the servant cut her off.

"Papa?" she inquired. The servant nodded and left the envelope on the side table before backing out, never once looking in Sanji's direction.

"That was Kale," Kree said when she opened the summons.

"He is handsome," Sanji said, feeling a little jealous Kale had held Kree to dance.

"His wife thinks so too," she chuckled looking more closely at the summons. "And it seems we have just enough time for a quick shower before dinner."


	12. Seirei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 12: Seirei**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

"_Captain, you awake?" the voice was light and familiar, but I didn't want to talk, even to him._

"_Go away Simon," I groaned._

"_Captain, may I come in?" he asked._

"_Not tonight Simon, I just want to be alone," I told him before muttering to myself. "Maybe I'll bleed out and finally leave this place."_

"_I brought you some food and fresh bandages Captain. The Admiral asked me to look at the wound you got today."_

"_Why don't you tell the Admiral to come himself if he is so worried," I growled. I know I was being rude to Simon, but I wanted to wallow for a night. My wound wasn't nearly as bad as everyone thought, as bad as I wished it was._

"_Just leave me alone Simon," I snapped. "I want to be alone."_

"_Sorry Captain, can't do that," he replied and pushed the tent flap back. His dark eyes are smiling as he sits beside my mat. "Thought I would try and be nice Captain, but what can I say? I'm pushy."_

"_Just like your brother," I muttered. Simon was an exact replica of his older brother, same dark skin, same dark brown hair, only thing missing was the tattoo I'd given Marick after…no, can't think of that here._

"_Yeah, just like Ric," he agreed and sighed heavily._

"_Sae, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up," I rasped. I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes, they always did when Marick got brought up. Why was I so stupid?_

"_Look, I know why you picked me for your squad, Captain. I know what he was to you, how you felt about him."_

"_Not tonight Simon," I muttered. "I don't want to think about him tonight."_

"_I'm not leaving you alone in this state," Simon stated. "I saw what they did."_

"_I saved him Simon, I brought him here and he hates me for it. I wonder if I can really blame him. Look at the place I brought him to. I promised them paradise and I bring them to Hell."_

"_If you die now, that is all it will ever be. My brother didn't protect you for this." Simon replied. He was upset, anger, grief, regret, it was all there. "You are the key to ending this."_

"_I'm slowly breaking, losing my sanity, my spirit, soon enough there won't be anything left."_

"_What did you see?" Simon asked suddenly. "What did he make you see?"_

"_He made me remember," I replied. "He made me see my family die one after the other, just like I saw it on Hades. Celia, Marick, Damien, Autumn, every member of my crew."_

_Simon went silent, I couldn't hold back the tears any more. The memories became too much, and I felt Simon wipe my wet streaks away._

"_Simon," I rasped. "I may have chosen you because of your brother, but I made you my first commander after Sam died because you had earned your place. You are a strong soldier Simon and you should be proud."_

"_I am, Captain," he sighed and could tell he wasn't wanted. "I'll leave you alone."_

"_Goodnight Simon," I whispered as he left. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring him back."_

"_You did what you could, and I couldn't have asked for more," he replied and I was left alone to slide into sleep._

"Simon," I sat up slowly, a trail of tears falling down my cheek as I thought about that night, the last night I had with my first commander. He'd been killed the next day on the cliffs, right before I'd been driven off the edge.

On the other side of the room, a dim gray light appeared followed by a warm hand on my shoulder, pulling me into Sanji's familiar chest.  
>"Kree," he whispered and I could feel my heart breaking. "Are you okay?"<p>

"I was just dreaming," I replied, how could I tell him. "That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he wiped my tears away, just like Simon had done, but I just shook my head. How could I possibly tell him about Simon, about Marick?

"It was just a memory," I told him. It wasn't lie, but he could tell there was more to be said.

"Tell me," Sanji whispered rubbing small circle on my back, trying to soothe the hurt that was forming in my chest.

"I lost my first commander to the Reikon." I told him, this was okay, that was safe. "The night before he died, we were talking and I just remembered our conversation and the events leading up to it."

"Tell me about him." I looked back at Sanji. I know I looked shock, because I was, but I sighed and pulled my knees up to rest my elbows.

"Simon could have been a Hunter, had the heart for it, the mind for it, but he was too young, ten when we departed the first time. He shouldn't have been part of the army either, barely sixteen, but he was a good soldier. Handled a sword better than anyone I've seen and he was confident with a knife. If all else failed, he was strong for sixteen, with a good right hook."

"Sounds like he would have fit in well with us," Sanji chuckled as he moved to sit behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"More than you know," I sighed and leaned back into his chest.

"Try to get some more sleep Kree," Sanji suggested.

"Not tonight, I need to be alone for a while."

I needed to walk, to think.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Of course I wasn't okay, I thought I was done crying, but I couldn't tell him that. How did I tell him about Simon, let alone Marick.

"I will be," I promised. "I just need some time."

"Okay, do you want me to go?"

"No, you go back to sleep, I'm going to go." I pulled away from him and moved to the closet.

"This is your room, you…"

"Sanji, go back to sleep," I told him. "I have something I need to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"Visiting some old friends," I shrugged. I didn't have to tell him they were dead, at least not right now.

"Kree, its 11 o'clock, why are you going now?"

"I have to," because if I didn't go now, midnight would come and go and I would miss my chance to see them one last time. I quickly pulled on the first pair of pants I found, grabbing an old bag off the floor. I had packed it the last time I was home, before the war. I thought I would have made the walk before, but I never made it, never had the chance.

"Kree, talk to me, please," Sanji begged and my heart broke. I wanted to just crawl back into bed and curl up with him and cry as I told him all my troubles so he could kiss them away and hold me until we fell to sleep together, but I couldn't. I had to make the walk today or I'm afraid I never will.

"I told you Sanji, I have something I need to do, go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning," I snapped. There goes the door again, slammed in his face. Fuck, "Sanji, I…"

"You have something you need to do," he replied. "I get it, but you don't have to close in on yourself again. I'll see you when you get back."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Go, if you have to do this now, it must mean there is a time restraint and you can't waste time apologizing. You can do that when you get back." He smiled gently and I relaxed.

"I see you when I get back," I promised as I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the room.

I reached my father's study and instantly relaxed, the smell of smoke and amber surrounding me, easing the pain of the knife in my heart. I felt safe, like nothing could touch me, nothing could hurt me. I sat down in his chair and let the old memories soak in; the good times ease the coming tears.

"Kree'arre," his voice snapped me out of my thoughts, his deep voice like honey, further dulling the knife's edge.

"I'd tell you to go away, but you overrule me," I said with a painful chuckle. My tears pressed against the back of my eyes, sharpening the pain in my chest.

"Why are you here Kree'arre?" he sighed. He sounded tired, and I couldn't blame him. It was late and he we all needed our sleep in this war.

"I'm going to Seirei," I replied. No need to lie, he would understand.

"Do you have the supplies you need?"

"Yeah, but I needed to sit for a minute," I said. I needed to calm down.

"You should go, it's getting late," he whispered. I knew it was time, that I had to do this, but I wondered how hard it would be, how much sharper the knife would get. Without a word, I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and shrugged on my cloak before slipping by him. Neither of us looked at each other, or reached for any kind of contact, I was alone in this choice, everyone who chose to make the walk to Rensa was alone from the second they chose to take it.

_**::Eternity::**_

The path to Seirei was dark, silent. When you entered Rensa, the woods surrounding Seirei, the crystal waters of the spirits, all you had to guide you was a path of silver stones and a candle. Not a sound could be heard in the surrounding darkness, even the animals knew when a walk was being made.

The cover of trees broke for a moderate sized meadow, ethereal moonflowers climbing the ebony gates around the very edge, protecting the precious gift at the center, Seirei. The crystal clear water glowed gently under the moon, soft silver light calling you through the ebony arch.

As soon as I stepped through the arch, I felt my nerves and fear wash away, leaving only burning need. I left my cloak under the arch and pulled silver candles from my bag. There were five, one for each of the platinum moonflowers set around the pool. Once set, each was carefully lit, filling the meadow with a thin veil of smoke. Eight pictures were set out before me, smiles and laughs lost on earth. The tears I had held back all night slowly began to break through my barriers as I looked at the pictures, remembering each person as I had known them. I pulled Kagirinai from my pocket and held her between my hands, pouring energy into her, making her glow, sending out my call.

"Waters of the spirit and crystal of souls, I pray of you one request." The knife returned to my heart as I chocked back a sob. "I beg of you, shining memory, allow, from the darkness my crew, eight faces lost to me. I ask for time, a chance to say the final goodbyes I was denied when they returned to the darkness." My tears like rivers down my cheeks as I picked up the first picture and set it alight. "Celia, our loud mouth cook, whose food was everything we needed. Richer, a passionate shipwright, he built the Hades to last our crew a lifetime of adventure. Kind Blake, with his gentle touch and vast knowledge, we lost without him. Matthew our firm, stoic ship guardian who always kept everyone under control, even me…especially me." Slowly, one by one, each pictured burned, joining the ones before it on the Seirei's surface. "Christopher, the keeper of souls saved by the Hades Hunters, he guarded each souls so carefully, we never lost anyone, not ever. Ithaca, she was the guardian who always had a smile and a kind word when one of us needed it. She was the mom of Hades in the way Matthew was the papa. Calliope, oh sweet darling Callie, our beautiful seeker, there wasn't a soul she couldn't find, no matter how far or how dim, without her, over half the souls we saved would have been lost forever." The knife dug deeper into my heart as I sobbed, burning each picture in turn. I held the last picture and cried. "Marick, was he a guard or a comedian we always asked. Marick, I never got to tell you how much you meant to me."

"_But you did_," I froze. The lightest chuckle from behind me as a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder. "_You told me every night you whispered my name. Maybe you never came out and said it, but you know you couldn't hide anything from me. The way your face lit up whenever I walked out on deck, or how you laughed at every joke I made, even the ones that weren't funny._"

"T…Marick?"

"_Hey beautiful, miss me?"_ I knew he was smirking, I could hear it in his voice.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"_We've been waiting for you Kree'arre, what took you so long?_" Someone else called. I looked up and couldn't stop myself from smiling at the contagious grin on the face of the brown haired bear of man in front of me.

"Richter," I whispered as he embraced.

"_I thought I told you to take care of yourself Captain, if I wasn't already gone, your father would have my head on a silver platter for allowing you to get into this state._"

"Blake," I smiled at the tall dark haired man. He reminded me a little of Sanji, with the perfectly pressed black slacks, pristine white button down under a sleek black vest. On his arm was a buxom brunette with a chef's coat in the Hades black and red. She smiled as she pulled me into a hug before scolding me about not eating.

"When my food gets drugged, its harder to eat," I reminded her, but she wouldn't take it.

"_Your cooks will make you anything you desire, you always did have the servants wrapped around your finger Captain._"

"That's not true Celia," I protested, but she just shrugged it off.

"_If not them, then that blond of yours, Sanji was it?_" My face heated up considerably and Richter's booming laugh was heard around the clearing, followed by the light alto of another woman. Her red hair fit her personality, balancing out the shadow of her husband.

"_Hello Kree'arre,_" she said, not so much a smile as a smirk playing out on her lips.

"_Captain,_" her husband greeted.

"Ithaca, Matthew," and said and allowed them to pull me into a hug as well. It was all so real, it was like being back on the Hades.

"_Kree!_" Someone squealed and a force knocked me over and onto the ground. When I looked up, Calliope was firmly situated on my chest, bouncing with excitement. "_Kree you came! Matthew wasn't sure you would come, but you did, you came to see us and say goodbye. We wanted to say goodbye too, but you never came, I thought you forgot about us Kree. Why didn't you come sooner?"_

"I'm sorry Cal, I really am, but I'm here now."

"_Yay!_" she squealed and jumped back. She pressed down on my stomach to lunch herself back, but I felt nothing, reminding me that they weren't actually living, not like I was. "_Christopher couldn't come,_" Calliope whined childishly. "_He asked me to say bye bye for him because he wasn't strong enough._"

"It's okay Cal," I replied. My voice was cracking as I held her tight. I was almost certain she would start crying any minute now, and that I couldn't handle. I was already sobbing enough for the both of us, if she lost it, I wouldn't have any chance. "It's okay Callie, I understand. Tell him I miss him."

"_Kree'arre,_" Matthew spoke up. His eyes pierced into me as I looked up at him. That's when I noticed that him and Ithaca were dimmer than the others. "_We have to go soon._"

"_We didn't have the strength the others did. We managed to make it, but we can't stay._"

"I'm sorry I let you down Ithaca."

"_Never, Captain, you could never have let me down, we were past saving, Matt and I. Nothing you did would have been able to keep us alive, Kree, _nothing_, understand?_"

"_Beautiful girl, you were a wonderful captain, you have a kind heart and I know you will find a way to end this war. There was a reason your father's allowed you to lead a ship when you were thirteen. You are smart and you love, the corruption hasn't touched you yet, your heart is pure."_

"_Good bye my sister,"_ Ithaca whispered, setting her forehead against mine. _"Don't let you loyalty and love for us keep you from becoming everything you were. You may never be a captain again, but promise me you will laugh again_."

"_My wife is right, you have a good crew behind you darling, so let them support you as you supported us_."

"Mattt…"

"_Goodbye darling," _he smiled and kissing the top of my head. _"We shall meet again in the darkness_."

Matt and Ithaca were gone when I looked up again, and the knife felt lighter, the pain taken when they returned.

"_Blake and I are next Kree'arre_," Celia said. "_I'm not for the drawn out reminders or the long goodbyes. Just promise me something_."

"Anything, Celia, anything."

"_When you step back into that house, stop grieving for us and live your life. You can remember us and still be happy. There is nothing you could do to disgrace our names or make us think you forgot us. Allow yourself to be happy._"

"_Celia is right Kree, you have your crew and when this war is over, you have a home to go back to. You deserve to smile and laugh too. Get healthy, eat, laugh, cry, live, Kree._"

"Is it time to say goodbye?"

"_Yes my dear, it's time Celia and I went back. I trust that reindeer to take care of you. You tell him that he isn't allowed to let you die too soon. I don't want to see you here in the darkness anytime soon, you hear me?"_

"I hear you Blake," I said. Each of them laid a kiss on my forehead and disappeared. Calliope wrapped me ina tight hug and laughed. It sounded so distant and I knew it was her turn.

"_My turn Cap'n_," she giggled. "_I'm gonna miss you_."

"I'm gonna miss you too Callie, be good for Chirstopher now, you hear?"

"_Loud and clear Capt'n,_" she promised. "_Bye Kree, stay safe."_

"You too baby girl." The warmth that engulfed me disappeared as she faded, but when her giggling stopped, I knew she was gone.

"_How do you feel love?_"

"Lighter," I replied and looked up at Richter. "Your turn now?"

"_Sure is, it was a pleasure to serve you Captain,_"

"It was an honor to lead you all." I said and embraced him as he faded, leaving only me and Marick. I turned to look on the face I had loved from the very beginning of the crew.  
>"Ric," I rasped, but I was smiling.<br>"_Simon wanted to come too, but he wasn't strong enough. Those Reikon do have mercy, even if that admiral of yours doesn't see it. Simon didn't suffer, you took care of my baby brother for me. Even if you think it was because he looked like me, you loved him and he knew it. He never thought you loved the idea, and I am happy for you both. Through grief, you both found companionship and love."_

"Ric I…"

"_Hush, you don't need to say anything. I died Kree. How could I ever ask you to hold on for me. I loved you Kree, with everything I am, I still do, but I'm gone. Now Simon is gone, and he loved you too, but we aren't here._"

"You are talking about Sanji," I whispered.

"_I was getting there, but yes, I was hinting at the blond cook. He loves you Kree and you love him. I see it in your eyes, guilt, nerves, fear, but I also see love and devotion. Want to know what I don't see though?"_

"What?"

"_Regret. You feel bad about loving him, but you don't regret it, and I am happy about that. He is alive _right now_ Kree. He loves you _right now_ Kree. You told him what you could never tell me baby. So make sure you remind him how much you love him because there aren't a million second chances._"

"Please, just let me say it," I begged. I had to tell him before I lost him, the words I had never said, that I had always wanted to. "I love you Marick, my light in the dark, my diamond in the rough. You brought me out of despair when I thought Damien was dead, held me tight, kissed me deeply when I thought Autumn was gone. You never let me falter and I love you. Thank you Marick for everything you did for me, and thank you for your blessings."

"_Rest easy now my love, and when your walk is finished, allow yourself to open the door to him. Allow your cook to love you like I did._"

"I guess it's time for you to go, huh?" I asked. My voice was shaking as a fresh wave of sobs appeared. I thought I could do this, but to be able to see him and touch him and talk to him, made it feel like I was losing him all over again.

"_Yeah, but that doesn't mean you will lose me again. I was going to give you this when I proposed, but I never got the chance. Now keep it as a memory of our crew and of us. Use it to remind yourself of the promises you've made tonight and of the love we had as a family. Remember, but don't dwell, move on. Goodbye love, when we see each other next, you will have to tell me more about your cook, but make sure that is decades from now, maybe even centuries."_

"I promise, I will live for all of us," I said as I grasped the necklace he handed me. Marick placed his lips on mine in a final kiss, our final goodbye. When he was gone, I fell to my knees and cried until I had no tears left and my throat was dry. That was when I finally looked at the necklace from Marick. It was a small seamless clear crystal sphere maybe ½ an inch in diameter with a black rose floating in the center. Once around my neck, the black leather thong was long, the pendant resting in the center of my chest. I sat for another ten minutes, collecting myself enough to walk back, and then I blew out all the candles around the water, put them back in the bag, lit the black candle to guide me back and put my cloak over my shoulders to once again cover me and the bag.

_**::Eternity::**_

I returned to the Manor around three in the morning, exhausted, but content. After a quick shower, I walked into my…mine and Sanji's room…and found my blond fast asleep. My heart beat hard in my chest as I looked at him, the way it had for Marick and for Simon in turn. Suddenly, I realized what Marick had meant. It was okay to love the brothers, but they weren't here anymore, Sanji was. It's time for me to live in the present not in the past.

"Kree, that you?" Sanji mumbled from the bed.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied and crawled into bed to curl up with him. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all, you shower?"

"It's been a long night." I sighed touching his hair. It was always so well kept, and even unkempt, it was like yellow silk between my fingers.

"You look better, want to tell me what happened?"

"I said goodbye," I replied. "To my old crew."

"Um, Kree, I thought,"

"Seirei is the only place in either sea that allows a living soul to see a spirit who has gone to the darkness. You may not be able to find them, but if they are strong enough and willing, they can step through a door the prayer opens for them. I opened the door tonight and we were all able to say words left unspoken when they died. I finally got to say goodbye and I got some good advice."

"Care to share?"

"Marick made me open my eyes, told me to stop living in the past when I had my whole future in a perfect blond pirate."

"You don't happen to mean me, do you?" he teased and I couldn't help but chuckle as I leaned back into him again.

"Of course I do," I smiled.

"Marick, you've mentioned him before," Sanji said. "Who was he?"

"Marick was a Guard on the Hades, the joy of the crew. He kept the crew's heart from breaking, kept it strong. He was Simon's brother and…"

"And what?" Sanji wondered when I didn't continue. This was hard, but I could let him find out from someone else.

"And I loved him, once upon a time. He was my first, kept me strong as we lost our people, one by one. Something about that family always pulled at my heart. First Ric, then Simon, I loved them both. I think I always will, but they aren't here anymore. They are my past and you are my future, Sanji, and I love you with everything I am."

"I know you do, thank you for being honest."  
>"I should have told you months ago, but…"<p>

"I never thought I was the first one to love you, or the first man you loved, but there was never a second that I doubted your feelings, even when you seemed to. I hoped you would tell me what was wrong, but you never did, so I assumed it was private business. Now that you have, I understand better, you never truly grieved until now and so a part of you was still in the past."

"I will always love them, but you're the one here with me now. I don't want anyone else."

"Then marry me," Sanji whispered and my breath caught in my throat.

"Sanji…"

"I love you Kree, will you do me the honor of becoming your husband."

I looked up at him, fresh tears in my eyes and got caught in his blue depths. My heart skipped a beat and I instantly knew my answer.

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times yes," I grinned. Sanji wiped my free tears away and kissed me deeply, slipping a ring onto my left hand before pulling back.

"As nice as this is," he smiled gently. "You look exhausted. Let's get some sleep, we can celebrate tomorrow night."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he nodded. "Sleep."

I turned over so my back was against his chest and felt his arm snake around my hip as he fell back asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at the ring on my finger. Three small onyx stones set into a thin platinum band with moonflowers etched on a vine in the metal.

With a smile on my face, I fell asleep and dreamed a little about the past, but mostly I dreamed about the future.

"Kree?" he muttered, his good eye cracking open slightly.

"Hey love, I'm sorry about earlier tonight," I whispered touching his check. He smiled and kissed me back before pulling me into his chest.

"Do you feel better?" he inquired.

"Much," I promised.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to say goodbye," I told him.

"And did you?"

"Yes, and they reminded me not to dwell on the past when I had a future."

"Did Marick tell you that?"

"Marick…"

"Your brother told me," Sanji said.

"He gave me his blessing," I replied. "He likes you."

"Will you tell me about him?"

"Tomorrow," I promised. Sanji just nodded and kissed the top of my head before curling an arm around my shoulder and falling back to sleep. My eyes slipped shut and for the first night in a long time, I slept soundly without the pain of an emotional knife in my heart.


	13. Escort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 13: Escort**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

"What!" Sanji stared at Kree as she screamed loud enough to fill the grand dining room.

"I am holding a ball," he mother repeated. "I expect you to find a husband or I will choose one for you."

"And father agreed with this?"

"Of course, we both want what's best for you." Her mother said. The Strawhat crew watched Kree slip on her emotional mask as she took her last bite of breakfast.

"If you will excuse me," she said. "Zoro, I will see you on the training field at nine." The swordsman just nodded and continued to eat as she stood and walked out of the dining room without a word. She was silent as she moved through the halls, stopping only when she reached her father's study.

"_Come in_," he called when she knocked. He looked up when she opened the door and set down his pen to give her his full attention.

"Should I assume she just told you?" he asked as she sat down.

"She told me, and I won't go through with it," she stated.

"You don't have a choice, but I was able to add those pirates to the guest list as well as that blond of yours to the list of possible suitors."

"List of possible suitors?" Kree asked, grinding her teeth together.

"There is a list of twelve men that would like a chance to win your affections over the course of the night. You will dance once with each of them and choose five. Only those five can ask for additional dances or even talk to you for the rest of the night. Any suitor not chosen must look elsewhere for a bride. Unfortunately, anyone on the suitor list cannot be considered for your escort."

"I know, it shows early favoritism that can offend a family and ruin business. I know about Court Games Papa, but I know who you are going to advise me to look at for escorts and I won't ask any of them."

"Your mother has compiled a list of suitable escorts in her mind; I however, believe you are old enough to choose an escort on your own without us giving you a list of names to choose from."

"I just don't know who could fit the bill," she sighed leaning back.

"An Escort should be some kind of friend, someone who will protect you no matter what and have only your best interests at heart. You have to trust your escort in addition to liking them enough to be able to dance and talk."

"What about personal connections to suitors?"

"You mean one of the pirates," her father considered. "That swordsman might do well. His and the cook don't seem to have a good relationship so he could be seen as objective."

"I'll have to ask Sanji if he is okay with it first though."

"I'll talk to your blond, you just worry about the ball coming up."

Kree nodded and stood up. "I have practice with Zoro at nine, I want to change before I go down so I guess I'll see you at lunch Papa."

"We can discuss more details then." He agreed and watched his daughter start to leave the study.

"You have grown into such a beautiful woman Kree'arre, the cook is truly a lucky man."

"If Sanji is lucky, then I am blessed," she sighed happily turning around, her face dropping. "Papa, I don't want to do this. Can't I just tell her I already made my choice and refuse to go through with this?"

"Kree, you missed your debut, now that you are home, it is expected of you to perform for the other families."

"The debut is for girl when they turn sixteen, not a woman turning twenty."

"You going to deny me the pleasure of seeing you dance one more time?"

"You just don't want a fight between mom and me," she chuckled.

"Maybe, but that's beside the point. Kree, I hope you know how proud I am."

"Of course I do," she smiled.

"Just promise me you are happy with him Kree, I need to know when you leave Kyuuen, that you will be taken care of."

"I belong with the Strawhats Papa. I can laugh again, and smile. I feel free, like I was on the Hades. Captain was only a title to Marick and the others, we were a family and that is exactly what the Strawhats are."

Her father nodded appreciatively and smiled. "Congratulations Kree, I couldn't be more happy for you."

"Thank you Papa, it means a lot that you approve of him."

"Of course I do, whose blessing do you think he got to even ask?"

"He did that?" she asked.

"He asked me that night your crew had dinner here, in the study. He asked if I would be able to let you go when the war was over and if I would give him the honor of asking for your hand. I have never been approached by a more polite man, or a man I believed to be more fitting."  
>"I love him," she whispered. "And knowing that he talked to you, not knowing our traditions, I know I made the right choice."<p>

"Kree, you made the right choice because he knows how to ride your emotions. He doesn't want to control you or change you. He loves you, not your status, in fact, he has managed to convince you to follow your heart and leave here, something I've been trying to do since you came home."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see how miserable you are here. Your mother wants a perfect daughter, not the woman that stands before me. Since you met Sanji, you are happier, and doing what is best for you instead of what your mother wants. Kree, you have always done you duty. As soon as you got Kagirinai, you began training to fight in a war. If you weren't training, you were studying to be a good leader of Kyuuen or the Next Captain. You got five years of freedom, but even those weren't happy either. You lost your crew one by one, and came back bitter and cold. I never thought I would see this beautiful, happy woman in front of me."

"Papa, I really should…"

"Yes, of course, go meet the swordsman and talk to him about being your escort. I'll talk to that fiancée of yours about the ball for you, let him know what's going on."

"Thank you Papa, I'll see you at lunch."

"I feel like we've said this before," Kree chuckled.

"We have sweetie, but this time, I have some work to do, and you have ten minutes to get to the training field," her father chuckled, making Kree's eyes go wide.

"Shit," she cursed and raced out of the study with a final, "Love you Papa!"

Five minutes later, Kree was skidding to a halt on the field where Zoro was managing to lay waste to the Reaper's top regiment who were at the Manor at her mother's request.

"You men are free to go, it's my turn with the big bad pirate," she grinned. She had no qualms with the regiment. They were respectable soldiers that followed her orders in the field, whether or not they liked her.

"Good luck Captain, he beat my entire regiment without breaking a sweat."

"I know, he's been helping me improve. I haven't beat him yet myself, but then again, he is trying to become the best in the blue sea."

"Then if he isn't already, he's getting there quickly." The Commander said.

"Are we still on for that war meeting next week?"

"Yes Captain, the other Commanders and I will see you then. Have you decided who you will choose to replace Simon?"

"I'm not, Lincoln, I'm not fight for the reapers this time."

"Then who are you fighting for?"

"Gaven and the reikon I brought here, who only want peace. Both sides are tainted and I plan to rid this land of the taint so that it can be returned to its former glory. I would be honored if you and your men joined me and Gaven to fight for Kyuuen, not either side."

"I will have to talk to my men, but I know, if you can free this land with Gaven's help, then I would be proud to fight beside you."

"Alec and Roxas are already with me. We have the troops, but the more we have, the better."

"I understand, we'll discuss this next week at the meeting."

Kree nodded in agreement andmoved to allow the regiment into the Manor.

"You ready to spar then?" Zoro asked when she turned to him.

"Not yet, I need to talk to you first."

"Okay, shoot."

"I have to get married," she stated. "My mother's orders."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"My mother has decided to throw a ball and at this ball I have to choose my husband. Problem is, I have already chosen." Zoro stopped and looked at her hard.  
>"Who?"<p>

"You know who, but that's not the point. The point is, at this ball, I have to have an escort, unless we want Sanji to become a murderer because I didn't have an extra pair of eyes to keep anything from happening."

"Get to the point," Zoro stated. "Explain why you are telling me."

"I want you to be my escort," she stated clearly.

"No, Sanji and I fight enough without …"

"I can't ask Sanji and I don't trust any of the optional Reapers for obvious reasons. I could ask Usopp or Luffy but…"

"That is the worst move you can make for protection. Usopp is a fearful wreck and Luffy can't take thing seriously around food."

"Well at least my food couldn't be drugged, I wouldn't get any."

"Would your food really get drugged?"

"I am supposed to take over Kyuuen when I turn 21. If a suitor manages to drug my food, he could possible persuade me to choose him over Sanji."

"You're starting to pace," Zoro warned.

"I am panicking," she replied. "I need someone I can trust."

"What about Sanji?" Zoro wondered. "He is your fiancée."

"Sanji is on the list of twelve suitors, so I can't ask him, please do this for me Zoro. All an escort has to be is a friend, nothing more."

"What do you mean, he's on the list of suitors?"

"List of men who have to convince me they are the right choice of a husband," she replied her body beginning to shake gently. This didn't go unnoticed by Zoro who instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You are scared," he said.

"Of course I'm scared. I'm terrified every time I come home. Before Sanji came along, I had Damien staying with me."

"It's happened before, hasn't it?"

"No, but there were attempts when I was little and it came close a few times, but then Damien and I shared a room. This wing used to be our wing, not just mine," she said as tears came to her eyes, "and it kept the monsters away."

"Does Sanji know any of this?"

"All of it, why else do you think he barely leaves my side around here?"

"Because you two are getting married?"

"Are you really that dense you haven't seen what's been going on?"

"I've seen," he defends himself.

"Will you do this for me or not Zoro?"

"Fine, but you have to explain it to the shit-cook."

"My dad is going to," she replied still shaking as she tried to find her breath.

"Okay, enough of this Kree. You are a fighter, so prove it. Prove to me that you can be the Strawhat Sanji saved from the water months ago," Zoro demanded and with only Wadou, attacked Kree, starting a two hour show down that had her sweating and begging for air by the end.

"Are you trying to help me get better or kill me before I can get married?" she growled as she threw back another glass of water.

"Feel better?" Zoro smirked.

"Better? I can't breathe bastard!"

"But it distracted you."

"Wait, what?"

"You have been distracted for the past 2 hours. How do you feel?"

"Tired, annoyed and a little pissed off," she stated and smiled as she looked at him. "And…better, damn I hate you marimo bastard."

Zoro smirked and sat back.

"Thank you Zoro," she smiled as he fell asleep


	14. Mask

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 14: Mask**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

My heart raced wildly as Zoro took my arm. I knew I was nervous, but darker feelings had been building all day: anger, fear, grief. I could feel it all building, just like it had every time I slipped. This party wasn't going to make those feeling any better, if anything, it would make them worse, sharpen them into a dangerous edge.

"Kree," Zoro hissed. "You are white as a ghost."

For as rough and uncaring as he seemed, if the Strawhats were a true family, Zoro would be the oldest brother, followed closely by Sanji. It was this side I was seeing, and this side of Zoro that quelled the shadows enough to remember where I was headed.

"I'm good," I replied as I took a deep breath. I put on my brightest smile and gripped his arm as we stepped up to the Grand Hall doors.

"Lady Kree'arre, you are the last to arrive," the guard said as soon as he noticed us.

"Naturally," I smiled, let the games begin.

"Who is your escort?"

"Master Zoro," I replied, flashing my brightest smile.

The man just nodded and opened the grand doors.

_Sanji:_

When the herald announced the entrance of Kree and Zoro I looked up and saw a girl that was the happiest I had ever seen from her. Everyone cooed and awed at her gorgeous storm gray dress, fading from light silver to black att the bottom, glittering from tiny jewels of matching colors sewn into the long gown. There was no doubt who's ball this was, Kree simply radiated pride and beauty. She had an air of royalty about her that told everyone who she was, even without the introduction. However, while they saw a woman happy to be there, I saw something darker in her eyes, but I couldn't place what.

As soon as she set foot on the floor, she pulled Zoro to the nearest group of Reapers and instantly turned on the charm. She blended in so well, it was like she truly belonged here. She made it look so easy to move around the room, talking and laughing like she wanted to be here, when mere minutes ago she had been so nervous, hating how she had to do this.

Now she just seemed like honey and everyone else were the bees. Everywhere she went the Reapers followed closely, trying to talk to her, ask her to dance or offer her a drink. Zoro was surprisingly, doing a great job staying polite, while keeping a firm hand on her arm telling everyone that he was her escort and they had to go through him first.

After about ten minutes of mingling, the first of twelve suitors approached Kree. I instantly hated him and made to step forward, but Robin's gentle tug brought me back to reality. If I denied him his right to dance, then I could lose my chance.

_Kree:_

I don't know why it happened or how, but instead of feeling the shadows increase when I entered the crowds, I felt calmer, safer. Maybe it was Zoro's presence, or the fact that the first royals I saw were friendly faces, old friends from my childhood who had encouraged me to fly, to become the Reaper Captain of the Hades.  
>"Kree, you look gorgeous," Alex grinned as she kissed my cheeks in greeting.<p>

"Thank you Alex, you look stunning."

"You think? You always said purple was my color."

"Oh it is, and the pink on you Rose, perfect,"

"Of course, my brother picked it."

"He always was better at that than your Dad."

"Only because you taught him."

"I want my girls to look their best."

"Avan has been talking nonstop about dancing with you tonight. Something about not getting his feet stepped on for at least one dance," Rose smirked, she was always teasing me about Avan.

"I can't help if I am the best dancer here," I replied. Here, with these people, I could be myself, my smile was genuine, my laugh was full.

"What about me?" Ariana demanded, pouting until she got my attention.

"Hi Ari, I've missed you," I told her as she hugged me, her pout turning into a full blown grin.

"Kree, did you see? Robert is here!"

"He's getting food, Ari, is he a suitor?"

"Sure is, I hope he chooses to stay."

"You like Rob?"

Ari nodded enthusiastically. "Since we were kids."

"I know who else already has her choice picked out," I smirked turning the dark haired girl in a dark green satin gown. Like me, she cared little for her mother and had a streak of green dyed in her hair. I personally liked it, but her mother, not so much. "Isn't that right Jade?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied. "I certainly don't have an eye on any of the suitors."

"Not even Avan?"

"Not even Avan," she replied, but I could tell she was lying.

"Really, you don't have a preference for who you choose? Not even one choice?"

"I don't care either way," she replied.

"Stop teasing her Kree," Victoria laughed. "We all know she is lying, you don't have to make her say it."

"I'm not lying!" Jade protested, but her red cheeks said otherwise.

"Fine," I smirked. "I'll leave Lady Jade alone, for now."

"Introduce us to your escort Lady Kree'arre," Rose giggled.

"Rose, Ari, Jade, this is Rorona Zoro, the only person I trust to be my escort tonight."

Rose went real quiet while the others started trying to get Zoro to talk. His arm never left mine and I could tell, half his attention was still on me."

"Is your mom still trying to sell you off?" Rose whispered, thinking Zoro wouldn't hear her.

"Rose, I've already made my choice," I told her. "My mother won't like it, but he makes me really happy."

"You seem happier," Rose agreed.

"Rose, after tonight, I am going to marry the man I chose, and then I am going to prepare for war."

"And after the war?" she asked, though her eyes told me she knew.

"I'm leaving, for good. Damien and Autumn will take my place. They'll make Kyuuen into what it should be."

"You're not coming back next time, are you?"

"No."

"We're going to miss you."

"And I'll miss all of you."

Rose just smiled sadly as Zoro pulled me on. We'd made a promise, no more than five minutes if friendly company, no more than one if not. Well, at least until after the first dance.

"Lady Kree'arre, beautiful as always," one of the young escorts complimented me.

"Thank you Master Reeves, and where is your beautiful young wife this evening."

"I believe she is dancing with her cousin at this moment," he replied.

"Then I hope you will pass on my regards."

"Of course, My Lady will be ever grateful."

"We will catch up later no doubt, goodbye Master Reeves."

"So many guests, so little time, I do so hope I can see more of you."

"Oh, I'll be around."

"Yes, our young heir will find herself a suitable husband yet."

"I have no doubt one of the twelve young suitors will be a perfect choice."

"Yes, all of them are fine young men, especially my son Donovan."

"Well, I guess I will see him later then, Master Reeves," I smiled and started to walk away, but Reeves stopped us before we could move too far away.

"I hope you will consider Donovan, he has talked about no one else since your mother put this wonderful ball together."

"Of course Master Reeves, but there are twelve young men and alas, us young brides-to-be may only choose five after the initial dances." I replied carefully. I will forever wonder how sweet Daniella Reeves manages to be happy with a pushy, power hungry man such as Nathan Reeves.

Zoro's firm hand told me to wrap things up.

"It has been wonderful talking Master Reeves, but there are many more who wish to say a few words before I get too caught up in the glory of the matchmaking," I said managing a bright smile.

"Yes of course, I wish you a most wonderful evening, and know you will choose the best man for your husband."

"Oh, I know I will," I agreed. He just doesn't have to know we don't mean the same person.

The next few minutes were a blur of colors and faces. Words no one means are being swapped back and forth between fake laughs and smiles. After only ten minutes of talking, I felt incredibly drained, as if I had been fighting non-stop through the night. I guess, in a way, this is just as much of a battlefield as the Cliffs. Instead of swords, we use words, but they hurt just as much when they go through the heart.

_Avan:_

"Avan, it is almost time to begin dancing, have you decided who you will ask first?"

"I don't know Lissa, maybe Rosemarie?"

"It is the safest choice," Lissa agreed. I was really glad Lissa agreed to be my escort tonight. If Rose couldn't have been, her closest friend is the best choice. Lissa has no interest in me, she is pretty as well as an amazing Dancer, and she is not yet looking to get married. At least there will be a few people to talk to while I participate in these Games.

"There is also Jade," Lissa suggested. "Or Arianna, Alex might be a good choice as well."  
>"You just listed off my sister's friends." I told Lissa. Everyone on that list was a possible bride, but I had my heart set on only one girl. I scanned the crowd for her unique green streaked black hair, but her shortness hid her in the crowd.<p>

"If you don't want to start off with any of those girls there's always…"

Is she still talking? Lissa, as nice as she is, get her on a tangent and she will never stop. Not unless there is something that changes her thought process.

"Oh look, there's Rose," Lissa grinned. "She's coming this way."

Something like that.

"Avan, there you are," Rose greeted happily. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Is something the matter?" I wondered. She seemed a little frazzled, but hid it well behind her façade.

"I want you to dance with Kree first," she stated clearly, and that is my darling sister Rose, unforgivably blunt.

"Oh right, Kree'arre is one of the hopefuls," Lissa said. The two weren't close, hense the full use of Kree's name, but they were friendly enough to drop the titles with each other.

"Okay, that's fine," I promised. "can I ask why?"

"She is miserable, maybe if she had a friend to talk to for a few minutes while they dance, she could regain her energy."

"Right these things are a drain on her energy," I remembered. Our little Kree, forever the soldier.

"Maybe you could even get the others to space out their inquiaries?" Rose asked. "There are six of you and six of them."

"We'll try and get to her after one of _them_," I promised understanding Rose's meaning of _them_.

"Thank you," Rose grinned and hugged my neck. "I want her last time with us as enjoyable as we can make it."

"Whatever do you mean baby sister?" She didn't mean Kree was leaving, did she? I mean, I know she can protect herself, it's just strange to think we'll never see her again.

"I shouldn't have said that," Rose replied. "Kree won't like it that I've said anything."

"I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"I promise," I told her. "Now go."

Rose grinned and walked away to allow me to find Kree.

"When was the last time you saw Kree?" Lissa wondered trying to help me look. We both scanned the crowd for any sign of the Kurogari heir.

"Not in eight years. We were twelve when I saw her last," I told Lissa. I lot can change in eight years, and apparently I wasn't wrong. I spotted Kree standing with the Kings, chuckling lightly at a not so funny joke made by Culkin King Sr. On her arm was a man I had never seen, let alone could have dreamed up. Obviously strong, his tanned skin was a novelty among reapers who have naturally pale skin from lack of any real sunlight. Some of us manage to get a little color, but his skin was more than just a little color. Then there was his outlandish hair. It was Green! That can't be natural.

"Kree brought a Mortal." Lissa giggled. "Brave of her." That was something about Lissa that would always unnerve me. Mortal souls were not common in Kyuuen, but neither were they rare, except at these types of functions. It was not surprising no one else knew what the man was, Lissa only knew because of this crazy ability she'd been born with, the ability to tell you what kind of soul you were, whether you be Mortal with a living body left on Seki, a Reikon only alive in Kyuuen, or a Reaper.

"I do believe it is about time to rescue our damsel in distress, don't you think?" I asked Lissa. Only when I started walking did I see that two others, Kane Morrigan and Drake Marquis, were also headed straight for her. Lissa saw this as well because she chose the quickest, most clear cut path through the crowd, easily pushing through the crowd politely, if that is at all possible.

The clock struck nine just as Lissa and I reached Kree, mere seconds before Kane and Drake.

"Lady Kree'arre, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Kree turned around at the sound of her name and I could tell eight years had done wonders for the girl in front of me. Her once stick thin figure had filled out to that of a beautiful woman, and the dress she wore accented every curve as well as perfectly representing the Kurogari family colors.

"Master Avan," she smiled and her whole face lit up. "Lady Lissa," she greeted happily. Her escorts hhand seemed to relax on her arm after she spoke to us. "It is so wonderful to see you both."

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight," Lissa complimented.

"Yes indeed, very beautiful," I agreed as a good gentleman should, not that it was much of a lie. Who ever she decided to choose will be very lucky. "I do believe it is nine o'clock Lady Kree'arre, may I have the first dance?"

I watched her entire body relax when I asked, and her eyes shined with renewed energy.

"Lead on," she agreed accepting my hand.

"Will you escort me to get a drink sir?" I heard Lissa ask the man Kree had escorting her.

"Don't worry about Lissa for now, Zoro will watch out for her," Kree promised.

"Zoro is your escort?"

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you for that well-orchestrated rescue you two performed."

"It was our pleasure, you looked like you needed a friendly face and some time to talk real words instead of those with ulterior meanings."

"You don't even know, Nathan Reeves was hitting on me right before trying to shove the idea of his son down my throat." She said as we fell into familiar dance steps.

"Oh man, I feel sorry you had to put up with that."

"If I didn't have the agreement with Zoro, I would have had to for much longer."

"What agreement?"

"If I seem genuinely happy with my company, he will allow me to stay for five minutes, if not, thhen he will pull me away after one."

"That way you have a physical show of being reminded to move on, without offending anyone. Your escort who no one cares about will get the off color comments and you are just the sweet angel being pulled away from the best company in the room." I grinned. "Unless you like the company, and then he is the firm hand reminding you that you have a duty and you need to move on before one family starts getting jealous."

"Hole in one," she grinned. "So, did you sister put you up to this?"

"No, Rose simply pointed out you needed a friendly face."

"I'll have to thank her a little later," she said and tucked a gray ribbon into my pocket. "Seeing as I plan to spend the rest of my night with people I like. I just feel bad that I can't give a ribbon to Leon and Brom as well."

"Both of them? I believe your math is off, there are six of us friends, and you can choose five."

"My choice is not one of us Avan," she replied a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Am I to assume your final choice is this unnamed fifth Reaper?"

Kree smirked and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. The gesture, while merely a way for her to tell me the secret, would tell everyone else I was one of her choices. "He isn't a Reaper," she whispered.

"He isn't?" I asked. "That whatever, my dear, is he?"

"Mortal," she told me.

"If you choose a mortal, he can't…"

"I will join him when he returns to his seas."

"So you won't be staying in Kyuuen." I stated. Is this what Rose was hinting at? How much did my sister know?

"No, not after the war is over." She replied.

"Do you love him?" I asked. As a friend, I had to know these things.

"With everything I am," she promised and I knew she was telling the truth.

"I want to meet him tonight, before the final decisions." I told her.

"You aren't the only one."

"Your friends have to make sure he checks out, it's what we do."

"I know Avan," she chuckled. "Thanks for saving me from Kane and Blake. After talking with all the royals, I don't think I could have spent an entire dance with one on them trying to feel me up. Either I would have snapped or Sanji would have and I can't let that happen."  
>"Sanji?" I wondered. Was that the mortal?"<p>

"The mortal," she said. "He and the crew are a little protective since we came here."

"Between your mother and the other royals, I don't blame him." You can't trust any of the males outside our own group. I was still apprehensive about Rose being in this situation. If Dimitri wasn't here to court her, I wouldn't have allowed her to participate at all. I can raise a fuss when I want to, right to the point where mother would have had to wait.

"Neither do I," Kree sighed. "It's why I asked Zoro to be my escort. He's one of the strongest on the Merry and unlike the captain, can actually be serious, especially when food is around."

"I don't seem to understand you."

"Luffy, our captain, is more like a five year old than anything, unless we are in the middle of a fight."

"He leads you on Crazy adventures, and doesn't seem like someone who can protect you until he gets you into that dangerous situation and you are one blow away from death. Sounds like someone else I know."

"Who?" she demanded. Her eyes told me she really didn't know the reaction people had to her. She was beautiful, and when we were growing up, she never stopped laughing. The way she talks about her crew and her captain, it's a wonder why she doesn't remember the good times.

"Just this kid I grew up with. She was always the first to laugh or make a joke. She was the leader of our band of royals and loved to make trouble. She got herself into more than one sticky situation that we had to pull her out of. Even in the middle of a fight she wasn't serious, but there was this one time, some royals were bullying Rose. When she was the first to start swinging, we were sure she wasn't going to be any help, but she was a little spit-fire, knocking those other kids out without anyone helping her. I miss her a little bit, even when she is here with me, I don't see her anymore."

"I remember that day," she chuckled softly. "We were ten and I knew how you all thought of me. I was crazy, silly Kree, no one took me seriously, not even my tutors until that day. Everyone tried to explain to me what I had done, but all I remember was seeing red. I'd been in fights before, as you know very well, but that was the first time one of my friends was seriously in danger of getting hurt."

"Whhat happened to that girl?" I asked. Where was her spark?

"It got buried with all of them, my crew, Simon, all my soldiers. Damien and Autumn, they are alive, but I thought they were dead for two years. Avan," she opened her mouth but no words came out.

"They found the old spark, didn't they?"

"Even when I attacked them, Luffy never gave up, never told me to leave, or stopped trusting me. I would give my life for them, unlike Kyuuen."

"Then that is where you belong, I'm glad I was able to say goodbye this time."

Kree's eyes filled with tears as the first dance ended. She would never have told the others half of this, not even Damien. We are her friends, but sometimes I wondered who was closer to being her older brother, who protected her better: me or Damien?

_Kree:_

After dancing with Avan, the night became a blur. I danced; I made my choices, and put on a show. No one saw the churning darkness raging in my chest after Avan.

Zoro led me through the night, but I didn't remember anything. Not even Sanji could pull me out of my haze. I remember laughing and there were times when the darkness was driven back, but I always felt it, like poison in my soul. Avan could see it, his eyes told me that, but he said nothing except keep me smiling through the party, this ritual we were all preforming, this play we were all unwillingly playing parts in. A brush of his hand, a dance without words, or making sure the ones I didn't choose, stayed away, Avan was a constant figure through the night, right next to Zoro and Sanji.

Avan and everyone fell in love with Sanji and the other Strawhat Pirates when the first hour of dances was over. I think without them, the evening would have been far more difficult to struggle through. Slowly the minutes clicked by and it was too long before girls were being pulled away to make their choices. Rose went first being the only one available. Rose was followed by Dimitri, Brom, Andre, Leon and Sanji, which she had warned me about. Sanji had managed to charm the other women, easily hiding the fact we'd already made our choice from my mother and he had accrued nine ribbons at the end of the night.

"You nervous?" Avan asked while we waited for Rose to choose Dimitri and announce it to all the families so we could congratulate her and wish her well.

"No, I'm glad it will all be over." I replied quietly so my mother, who was dancing merely five feet away wouldn't hear me.

"Well, you already made your choice," Avan teased, but he could tell I felt queasy. Boy was my stomach churning, it wasn't the choosing that had me in knots, it was telling my mother when Sanji was the last suitor she approved of. She hadn't liked him since the first night when he helped shuffle me out of the dining room.

"Guess it's my turn," Avan grinned pointing to the decision room where Jade was being shoved into unwillingly. I didn't want Avan to go, I still needed him.

"Congratulations Avan, I promise to say goodbye before I leave tonight."

"I know you will little Hunter," he smirked. "Think your blond will let you spare me a few private words?"

"I'll make sure," I agreed, feeling a smile spread across my lips. "Now go get your girl before she has to choose someone else."

Avan just laughed at me and pulled me into a hug. "Just promise me, right now, that your swordsman there will be a good brother to you in my stead."

"Don't you mean in Damien's?" I asked. I wanted to hear him say it, _needed_ to hear him say it.

"No, _mine_," he replied seriously. "We all know who was more interested in you than your studies."

"Go, we can talk about this later," I told him, pushing him towards the room. He finally got fed up with trying to reason with me and made his way across the ballroom, slipping in just before the door closed. Jade hadn't chosen Sanji like the others, the only girl who hadn't. I think she knew I wanted him with me at least once before my decision, but then again, maybe it was that she didn't want to be a bad friend, who knows with her, it very well could be that she just didn't like him.

It wasn't long before they returned to us, smiling with the generic family ring each suitor's family provided to their sons, a ring that Avan would replace with his own personal choice before the night was through.

"Think I could have those private words now?" Avan asked me as we saw a guard make his way over. My turn was coming, but if I was occupied, I could wait a little longer.

"Okay," I agreed and watched the guard shuffle another girl into the decision room while Avan spoke to Jade. My friend just looked back and smiled sadly, and I knew she was saying her own goodbyes.

When Avan and I were standing alone, we both sighed heavily, unsure where to start.

"I guess this really is goodbye," he said.

"When you go home tonight, I won't see you again." I agreed sadly. "When all of you leave it will be the last time I see any of you."

"I want to beg you to stay, but I'd be being selfish." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You aren't a soldier or a pirate, I won't ask you to fight. I am leaving as soon after the war ends as possible. I know its not much, but I left my father with a stack of letters, one for each of you to read when I'm gone. He's promised me that you'll get them when I am through the Gate."

"Tell me something," Avan demanded gently, if that is even at all possible. "I have to know, Damien, did he step up and take care of you on the Blue sea?"

"Why do you care so much about him?"

"We've all been wondering, while you were gone, we weren't sure you were taken care of. We all just want to know that he stepped up."

"He posed as the captain sometimes, when we had to do business. Damien is older, even at fifteen, he was a more convincing captain than I was at thirteen. It's why he has the Captain's mark."

"So he protected you as the captain, but how about as a brother."

"What do you want me to say Avan? Damien was a protector, a swordsman, but he isn't the time to coddle people, even Autumn whom he is married to. Do I wish he seemed to care more? Yes, of course I want him to be more of a brother, but that's not who he is and I love him regardless." I replied gently. Avan just smiled and hugged me.

"We all love you, I hope you'll remember that, when you go back. We'll think of you everyday and pray to the darkness you stay safe."

"And I will do the same." I promised. "I will write to all of you, all the time, even if I can't give them to you, I will make sure they get to you someday. When Sanji passes from the mortal world, I will ferry my last soul back here where I can stay with him forever."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too, and make sure Jade smiles for your children."

"Of course, can't have them thinking their mother is a grouch now can we. They'll help me remind her that Auntie Kree is watching."

I laughed and didn't stop for a few seconds, but all good things come to an end. A messenger had managed to find me in the mess of the ballroom to deliver a message. He should have waited until the ball was over, but it was urget, a message that couldn't wait.

"Go back to Jade and tell Sanji I'll be just outside and not to worry." I sighed. The perfect night was over, and the dark feelings churning in my gut made my legs move outside where I found peace and quiet to read the bad news. The massage was short, but it hit hard enough to have been far longer.

_**Kree,**_

_**I hope this message comes to you at a time that is convenient for you, but even if it hasn't, I regret that it has to be sent at all. We've been attacked by the rebellion. Seventeen are dead and thirty-eight more wounded. The civilians staying in camp are safe, be we need your help. We can't hold on much longer. Even now I wonder if this will reach you in time. May the Darkness grant you speed, for all our sakes.**_

_**Gaven**_

_Author:_

Kree finished reading the letter and went pale.

_We've been attacked by the rebellion. Seventeen are dead and thirty-eight more wounded._

She let out a strangled cry as the letter fell to the ground.

The royals all heard her pain-filled cries from the Ballroom, but only the strawhat knew that cry and with a single look, they agreed to let Zoro handle it.

The swordsman walked into the Entrance Hall to find a very volatile and violent young Reaper, Kagirinai glowing with a menacing light around her neck. Kree was brimming with dark emotions, and Zoro knew he wouldn't be able to do anything for her, not in this comdition. She was on the verge of falling back into that dark place, that places that had her attacking her friends back on the Merry all those months ago. Anything could set her off right at that moment and the only one she would recognize was Sanji.

"Kree?" he tried. His voice was soft, and it seemed to work. If he could calm her enough before her left, he wouldn't woory so much about her when he went to drag Sanji out.

"How could this happen!" she screamed. "How could I have let them down?"

"Kree, who did you let down?"

"They've been attacked, Zoro. While I was here playing dress-up and royal, they were out there getting attacked for days, losing men and women who just want to see harmony here. Gaven lost seventeen fighters, thirty-eight more are too wounded to fight."

"Losing control isn't going to help them Kree," he reminded her as the doors opened.

"Lady Kree'arre," the herald called. "You are wanted in the decision chamber."

Zoro watched Kree go from on the verge of crazy to cool and collected in a single second, but he could still see the storm raging in her eyes.

"Give this to my father. I have made my choice." She said, scrawling a quick message on a piece of silver paper she'd pulled from the stack that had been laid out for the Guests to sign.

"Lady, it is customary."

"I know what is customary, just have my father make the announcement."

"Of course, Milady."

When the herald made his way back inside, Zoro turned to her.

"Obviously, you aren't going back in, so what are you going to do?"

"I will be in the library, if you could have Robin join me when she can, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I should go with you," Zoro said.

"Where I am going, I can't be touched. The library I am using, can only be reached with permission."

Zoro understood her meaning. The library she would be in was her father's library, hidden off his study. All the Strawhats had been granted entry when they were helping Kree and her father with the war efforts, so only they would find her.

"Should I tell your father?" Zoro asked watching Kree snatch a second blank sheet from the stack.

"No, just give these too him. Make sure no one else gets them first, or that anyone in the crew reads them. Once he has them, he can share at his discretion, but not a second before."

"Of course," he promised tucking the letters into his haramaki.

"Thank you Zoro, I really appreciate this," she smiled sadly. "I guess it is time to stop playing around. The war is at our feet. It's now or never."

With no other words to say, she left the Entrance Hall, leaving Zoro alone to do as she had asked of him while she prepared for the long night ahead.


	15. Planning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Piece or the original One-piece characters

**Dedication:** This story is for Meg Lynch, the inspiration for my main character

**Pairings:** Sanji/ OC

**Summary:** When a shooting star brings sarcastic and independent Kree to the Straw Hat crew, things begin to change on the Going Merry. With only the tattoo on her shoulder being the clue as to where she has come from, her tight lips and guarded secrets bring no help. Questions are raised in the crew. Who is Kree? What is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? When the secrets unfold, a myth becomes truth and a whole new problem and a new adventure comes to life.

_:: :: :: :: ::_

_**Chapter 15: Planning**_

_:: :: :: :: ::_

Kree walked in to the council room with her coldest stare. Long gone were the silk dresses and golden accessories, replaced with a form-fitting dark gray tunic and the darkest pants in her closet, Kagirinai hanging faithfully in the crook of her neck.

"Captain Kurogari," the men all greeted, jumping to their feet to bow respectfully. She swept into the room, proving to those Reapers who had forgotten, just who it was that stood before them.

"Gaven's camp was attacked four nights ago," she stated as soon as she was standing at the head of the room. None of the soldiers before her spoke. The five men were all Commanders in her father's army who had made their choice to follow her and the Neutral Army. In the past week, they had all spoken to the young heir, seen the determination and fear in her eyes, and when she spoke of Graven and his men, they wanted nothing more to help. However, until today, they hadn't seen the Captain they'd lost all those months ago on the cliffs, just a painted doll and the change was stunning in their eyes.

On her left hand stood a brilliant engagement ring and an even more stunning wedding ring. They had all been at the wedding, seen her in her all her glory, wearing the storm gray of her family as she married what everyone, but her mother, recognized as a living mortal soul. After the wedding, there had been a few hours of peace for the men invited to the event of a lifetime, but when it was over, everyone had fallen asleep with empty hearts, and it seemed their new leader was no different, despite the happy times she should have been facing in the days ahead.

"Who was it?" Lincoln asked solemnly. After him and his men had agreed to fight on her side, he had asked Gaven for a meeting, to offer his services, and the regiment had all truly taken a liking to the man and his soldiers, free spirits with undying loyalty to a peaceful Kyuuen and to Kree'arre.

"Did he say who did it?" Another Commander asked.

"He seemed to believe it was the Reikons, but after the most recent messenger, a Reikon I met when I first arrived, I can't be sure he is correct." She replied, and then men could all she the darkness slipping into her mind, the madness the Reikon had learned to control just a year ago, something the Reapers had yet to learn.  
>"What do you believe, Captain Kurogari?"<p>

"I managed to get a few details lacking in Gaven's hurried correspondents from Commander Tashi before he collapsed from the exhaustion. Even his details were sparse, but the wound left on his body in the past week left trace, a trace of something Reikon have no possible way of obtaining."

"There is only one thing you could be talking about," Lincoln said rubbing the soul crystal on his left hand without thinking. "The only weapons that leave any trace the Reikon cannot be connected to are our spirit crystals. Each weapon, sword, arrow, knife, anything that appears to his or her master's aid carries trace of their master's spirit energy, and if that is the trace you speak about, then we have rouges in our army attacking the wrong people."

"So you understand my concerns. Some of our reapers have taken it upon themselves to rid us of loyal, and dedicated men. I have sworn to protect these men, dare I say…Reikon…since the day I returned to this place. I have not done that and they have lost people, good soldiers, probably with souls waiting for them: children who have already lost everything, women who wished for a new home to find a war torn country, brothers and son that need their support, just as much as any Reaper."

"Why though? What does it achieve?"

"Fewer Reikon to fight the Royal army is one reason, but not my belief."

"What is it you believe?"

"They choose Gaven's army, men and soldiers ready for battle. They split off the from the Rebels so they know how to control the madness making them even stronger opponents with that controlled strength and aggression on their side at their command. The only difference is that when they split, they left the war, recovered so they are ready to fight back, an army of fresh and skilled fighters. So while it could just be Reapers fighting the war, their has to be something else. Why would you attack an army built up as big as your own, filled with fresh fighters just waiting for an attack, when you have the rebels who are weaker, who haven't had a resting period? If they were looking for an easy kill, they chose the wrong army, so what could their motives be?"

"You," Lincoln stated. "If I may be blunt Captain, there are Reapers who are not happy with your choices, with the things you believe in. We are here because we feel the same way about our land. We want a peaceful country where the Reaper rulers are fair and kind to the Reikon neighbors, as Kyuuen has asked of us since she created us. There are reapers who believe as the children of Kyuuen, she belongs to us and the Reikon are vermin, fine for a good night, but ultimately, worthess" no one in the room missed Kree's flinch. She's been called a worthless vermin, been used by her mother for years before she became a Captain and it was those sentiments from the Reapers that had driven her to help Reikon. "Kree'arre…"

"This war has to end, the madness, the fear, this corruption and taint has to be destroyed." She growled. "It has to end very soon."

"Lincoln, you were talking about your theory, besides the Captain's views, what does she have to do with these attacks?" Another Commander asked.

"It's really very simple Camron," Lincoln sighed. "We've all heard these Reapers, we saw how they treated the Captain in the camps, how twisted these soldiers were."

"They don't want things to change," A fifth voice spoke. It was a new voice to the debate, quiet and unsure. The voice came from a young man no older than nineteen, the newest commander. This was his first war meeting, but he had served under Kree as her soldier before she disappeared. Her eyes widened when she saw him, thhe fact of who he was finally hitting her deep.

"This isn't news Nathan," Camron chastised the young man.

"Camron, let Nathan talk," Kree scolded fiercly. "You were saying Nate? We all know those Reapers don't want change to happen, but you brought it up for a reason. What is your theory? Why was Gaven attacked instead of the Rebels?"

"Commander Lincoln was right Captain. You are the reason. The rebels aren't loyal to you Captain, but Gaven and his men are. Attack them and you don't have an army to do what they fear, destroy them and change Kyuuen into a better place for both races. They take out your men, you won't be able to stop them."

"Still doesn't make sense," Camron stated. "Why not just go after the Reikon? If there was a chance for change, they would grasp it and never let go."

"You just answered your own question," Kree replied, realizing what Nathan was trying to say. "Without Gaven's soldiers, the Reikon have no chance. The Reikon aren't the bigger threat, alone, they can't win."

"And what makes Gaven a bigger threat?"

"Eta-Naru."

The room went dead silent. Besides Kree, none of the men had ever seen the legendary bow, except for Nathan.

_Simon's Apprentice._

_**::Eternity::**_

Kree left the meeting room after two more hours of planning and returned to her father's library where Robin was pouring over old books.

"Please say you have found something," she sighed dropping into the seat across from the older woman.

"This looks promising," Robin replied as she slid a book across the table.

"I am going to assume you are about to tell me what this says because ancient languages are Damien's strong suit, not mine."

"It talks about the Great Chaos. A war that went on for a century until a young warrior rose up from the fighters. This warrior rose out of the ranks of the Reapers with a bow none had ever seen, made of wood only found in one glade, a sacred place of goodbyes."

"Seirei," Kree named, remembering her own time there.

"It wasn't named," Robin said, but didn't say anything more about it. "That bow was a work of art made with powerful glyphs etched into the wood and shot arrows that were like concentrated storms, pulling from the warrior's own energy, but never weakening her."

"Have you looked into this? Do you know what this is talking about?"

"I didn't realize it when you first started, but this is the story of the Kingdom's creation.

"Her name was Kyuuen Kurogari, the first of the Royal Reapers, and first ruler of the land. The Reikon had pledged their loyalty to her after she freed them from the darkness and brought peace among the races. Reapers became the ruling class, but with Kyuuen and her consort Seirei, the Reapers ruled justly for many centuries. After she died, her soul could not be reached by anyone at the glade of farewells until the day her daughter became old enough."

"Kyuuen had given her soul to the land, to nourish and protect her people, Reikon and Reapers alike. Her consort died beside the pool now known as Seirei, because of what her consort could do."

"I don't remember reading that."

"There is only one book that has it because it is such old knowledge, passed on as legend. I found it a few years back and got my tutor to help me decipher parts of it."

"Wat could he do?"

"Talk to the long past, all he needed was a clear pool, a picture and a name. When he found this pool, he found it was easier to do because of the natural energy surrounding it."

"Surrounding the pool?" she asked.

"Yes, making it possible for anyone to contact the darkness. I've done it myself."

"Would…is it possible for…"

"She's not there Robin," Kree told her. "Your mother went straight to the Darkness when she arrived in Kyuuen."

"You've done it," Robin said quietly.

"It's been too long Robin. Five years is the longest a soul can last in the Darkness, and those are the brightest souls that move on."

"How do you know?" Robin wondered.

"I have spent years going through the records, memorizing names and faces. She was pretty, your mother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"How many children in this land have lost their parents and families?"

"Too many," Kree stated sadly. "That's way this has to end. Damien will be a fair leader, because he brought souls here to Kyuuen and Autumn will be just because she was part of our crew."

"Kree, you spoke about a book of legends. Do you know where that could be?"

"No, my dad took it before we could decipher more than the part about Seirei. It wasn't supposed to be found in the library. Those type of books usually aren't kept in a library, even if it is this library, but instead they are kept in the study beside my father's desk, preserved so very carefully. He said I could read them when I got older, but I forgot about them when I came back last year. I wonder if he still has them."

"Can you ask him? Would he give it to you?"

"I was wondering when you would think about that, how long it would take you to remember the book."

"Papa," Kree jumped. "I…"

"I had hoped this day would never come, but you are truly Kyuuen's daughter, a soul so like hers there is no doubt you've been marked by her. I read her words so carefully when you were growing up and knew what would become of you as a woman."

"Papa, what do you mean, _her_ words?"

"That books was her journal, continued after her death by her husband and later her daughter."

"Do you still have it?"

"I do, tucked away where your mother can't touch it."

"Papa, may I…"

"You don't even have to ask for it my child, Kyuuen chose you as her warrior, her daughter of the soul. She has spoken to you since you were young, has protected you as fiercely as a mother and trained you to be the warrior her people need now."

Kree breathed deeply, she'd known she was different when she knew things others didn't, felt some ghostly touch, felt protected and safe in sleep and an unknown ferocity when she trained. Her father set a pile of simple black leather books on the table beside her.

"Three of them?" Kree asked.

"You only took one book when you were little. One is in Kyuuen's hand, one in Seirei's and one in her daughter Magi's."  
>"You knew, before you came in here, you knew I would ask for it, but how?"<p>

"Because that is what Kyuuen would have done. Good luck my child."

"Thank you Papa."

"I need no thanks," he sighed. "Just save this land and save our people."

"I will." Kree promised. Her father only nodded and left the library. Robin said nothing as Kree stared at the journal. She wanted Kree to have the first word if the woman so wished it.

"In this journal are the answers we have searched for," she finally said of ten minutes of silence. "Thing is, I'm not sure I'm ready."

_**::Eternity::**_

The next day, another message came for Kree.

_**Captain Kree'arre,**_

_**Gaven would have written if he had time, but instead, I am found writing you these words that may be the last you receive. The attacks have increased and within seven days, we will be unable to hold them back alone. These soldiers are no rebels, and we are too outclassed. Besides the initial surprise attack, there have been no new causalities, but many have been injured, some severely and other carry only mild wounds and are able to continue fighting. To pull you away from your research and planning is not something Gaven wished for us to do, but I fear if you do not come soon, there will be no army left to save Kyuuen. Please helps us, you're our last hope.**_

_**Commander Jarvis**_

Robin, who was sitting across from Kree, doing more research on what Eta-Naru could do, watched her friend go deathly pale as she read the newest message.

"Kree?" Robin called to the younger woman. "Is everything alright?"

"Robin, collect up the books, any you think we will need. Ask my father for a bag, if he asks why, give him this message." Kree told her handing her the folded letter. "When you have packed the books, gather the others and make sure they are ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"Kree, what…"

"While you do that, I am going to call the Commanders and check on Tashi, see if he is okay to ride."

"Kree, what's happened?"

"There is no time to explain everything that has been going on right now, Robin. Do you trust me?" When the other woman nodded, Kree sighed. "I need you to be one of my soldiers right now. This is a war and right now there is no time for questions, please do this for me Robin and pass along my message to the rest of the Strawhats. I'm not Kree right now, until this war ends I am Captian Kurogari."

"I understand," Robin nodded. She could see the emotions playing across the Reaper's eyes: fear, pain, grief, and something darker, an unexplainable emotion that had been growing strong since their arrival. "I'll go now."


End file.
